Dealing with fate
by Karybear1
Summary: "I never thought my destiny would lead here".When Ren is visited by a seer and is told that her fate lies not where she was taught it would be, but as a savior of a realm.Who knew right? Now, Ren must deal with being taken from everything she knew and placed in a world where wizards are kind smart-asses and dwarves have more manners then you do.
1. Prologue

**Remember! All my stories have Inuyasha influences. This one in particular hints as some of the characters but it is not a crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ho** **bbit nor Inuyasha unfortunately**

* * *

Prologue

I stood at the doors of my father's study, trying desperately to gain courage from the barrier of oak that protected me from my father's fury. Beyond those doors stood my father, his father and a seer that has been waiting to tell me my destiny since I was born. When I was born, she was brought to me to discover if I would be the strong heir my father wanted. But when she held me in her arms and asked the gods of my fate, she refused to speak what they said until I was of age. Now at twenty five I'm far from 'of age' and my father is getting frustrated. He was furious with her when she had refused and even threatened her with death. Though my granddad calmed him down saying that if he killed her now; that he would never know what it was that the gods said.

I was nervous beyond belief; I didn't want to let my father down. He has spent most of my life training and preparing me to take his place as head of the family. I'm his first born and even though I am female he wanted me to take his place when the time came, and I have so wanted to grant his wish. To be the deadly, intimating, strong demon that will surpass him and bring greatness to our family. But lately, I've felt that my destiny is not as head of the family. That it's somewhere far from here, it scares me and excites me all at the same time.

I took a deep breath and smoothed down my hair; taking care to not tug at the silvery white cat like ears on top of my head. My hair was long and silver like my fathers and his before him, I had half of it pulled back with a black and silver clip that held my family crest; the rest fell down to my mid back in silky ringlets. My bangs were forward like my fathers but unlike his bangs mine covered my whole forehead; framing my face delicately as well as covering the black flame like marking in the middle, where my father had a crescent moon. My grandfather didn't have a marking though, both dad and I inherited them from our mothers. Though, I had the same red jagged lines on my cheeks as he did. But unlike my male influences, my hair faded to a coal black as it came to its ends, a gift from my mother I and her mother before her. It has some sort of magic on it, because whenever my bangs get to long for my liking and I cut them down, the freshly cut silver ends fade to black. Weird but it's uniquely cool.

I patted down my cream sweater and black pleated skirt, not very professional for a meeting about my destiny but I wanted to be comfortable for this. And then I looked down at my tail; it was swinging gently behind me, looking every bit as graceful and calm as it should be. It like my hair, faded from silver to black from the base to the tip. Well at least its doing better on nerves than I am. Once I was as ready as I was going to get, I stepped forward and opened the door.

* * *

 **So this is my new Ren story! Please tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hesitantly I walked inside to see three forms at the large desk. Seated behind the desk, my father glared at the taller of the two that were seated in front of the desk. Yes, my father was a force to be reckoned with. He was both beautiful and terrifying all at the same time, everything about him screamed power. His fury could be surpassed only by my grandfather and matched by mine. Though father's calm and emotionless disposition was unmovable; I believe the last time he actually smiled was just before mother died, almost seventeen years ago when I was eight.

He glared at my grandfather, who sat at ease in his plush chair, not put out at all by his son's deathly gaze. I bet that if I walked around to see his face, there would be a broad smile on his handsome face. Oh, grandfather has always enjoyed pulling fathers leg. I think that he feels like father should smile more and be less of a terrifying asshole, I completely support grandfather's mission but he should really pick his moments more wisely. Dad looks like he's going to gut him here and now.

Mrs. Lillian Halloway, sat beside grandfather, looking much more put out by dad's death glare that he did. She was a stout older human woman who has been indirectly working for my family for many years. Though, she almost lost her job when she pulled her little 'Not until she is of age' stunt. But she's nice enough, when I was little she would give me sweets and tell me stories about other mystical creatures in a far off land. Where elves, dwarves, humans, and these adorable little things called hobbits lived. I used to love them, but I never understood why it was that she never mentioned demons in her stories. I asked her about it one time and she assured me that one day there would be but not for a while. I didn't understand her then nor do I now, I stopped pondering the thought a long time ago, I'm too old for fairy tales unfortunately.

"Father, this is not the time for your jokes." My father growled out, closing his eyes obviously trying to calm himself.

"Oh come now, I am only trying to lessen the tension. It feels like someone just died in here." Grandfather protested, folding his arms over his chest. Dad narrowed his eyes at him and was just about to stand from his spot and most likely tare him a new one. I decided to make my presence known.

"Um daddy, I don't think fighting grandfather is a good idea today." I said with a small laugh, gaining everyone's attention instantly. Dad straitened in his seat at my voice, his face relaxing noticeably at the sight of me. Say what you want about my stick in the mud father, but he loves his children dearly.

"Ren, you are late" he said, a frown mearing his features. I nodded in acknowledgement as my grandfather stood from his seat and smiled at me.

"Ah Ren darling, come sit. You look lovelier every day my dear" Grandfather said, ushering me to the now vacant chair. I smiled up at him as I sat down.

"Hi grandpa. Thank you, you look very handsome today as well" I responded, his smile broadened a bit at my compliment as he moved to stand behind my seat. I turned and looked at Lillian and put my hands on my lap.

"Hello Mrs. Halloway, how are you?" I greeted, ignoring my dad's annoyed stare. He wants to get this over with as soon as possible. She smiled at me kindly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hello dearie, I am well thank you" she responded softly before turning to my father and closing the conversation. It seems that she wants this meeting to be over and done with like father. I grimaced but took the hint and turned to father who was looking to Lillian expectantly.

"Well Mrs. Halloway, it has been long enough. Now tell me my daughter's fate so I can name her my heir." He said, his voice was deep and left no room for argument.

"Before I begin, I would like to make sure that you understand that I have no power or influence towards Ren's destiny or fate. The gods are; I am merely a messenger. Do not take whatever emotion you have out on me." she explained, her eyes boring into dad's. Desperately trying to make sure he understood. Father furrowed his brows and nodded stiffly.

"Very well, you have my word that no harm will come to you." He managed to ground out through clenched teeth. "Now speak."

Lillian sighed as she prepared herself to relay the message. She turned and held out her hands to me. "Give me your hands dear, I must be in contact with you to get a clearer message" she said as I put my hands in hers.

"But didn't the gods tell you the first time? Why do you need to ask them again?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and lowering one of my ears. My ears just so you know, I got from my mother; a bit of a genetic mutation that gave all the female members of the blood line the ears of a half breed even though we are pure blooded demons. The origin is unknown to this day; my money is on a witches curse though.

Lillian shook her head and sighed again. "Yes I know, but it has been a long time and I am going to refresh my memory. I'm not as young as I used to be dearie." she said. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and began mumbling in an unknown language. Suddenly, she stopped and opened her eyes. She stared at me or through me for a long time before she blinked back to life. Her face contorted into a frown as she let go of my hands.

"Just as I feared" she mumbled to herself, though it was useless in a room full of demons. "It hasn't changed at all since that day like I had hoped" she said, much louder now. I looked at her worried that it was something bad.

"What is it? What hasn't changed?" I asked, as I felt my heart speed up. I leaned forward to urge her to speak, but my grandfathers clawed hands held me back in my seat.

Lillian looked at me with hesitant eyes, and then turned to face my father. "Yes, as you had wanted. Ren will be strong and will become a _very_ important person someday." She said, my father visibly relaxed in his seat, looking almost pleased.

"So she will be my successor." He declared with a firm nod.

"But" Lillian interrupted. "It will not be here. Her destiny lies in a place far far away. Where she will help restore an empire and save a king." She said, her face was straight as she tried to not look so nervous for my father's reaction. I felt grandfather's hands tightened on my shoulders as if to ensure that I would not disappear. Dad tensed at her words as an enraged look came to his face.

Before he could talk I piped in, not wanting to hear whatever he had to say. "I don't understand. If my destiny in not here then where? And what king would ever need my help? As far as I know all the lords in the world are safe and sound." I asked, gaining her attention. She shook her head at me and sighed yet again.

"My dear Ren" she started, reaching over and taking my hands in hers again in a comforting manner. "The gods have declared that you are to leave this realm, and go to a different one. There you will embark on a journey to reclaim the home of your intended." She said softly. My eyes widened and swear my heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I breathed out as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. "My intended is in another world?"

Lillian squeezed my hands gently. "I am afraid so, The gods say that you are the only one that can help them. Without you they will fail and evil will take a hold of that world quicker than it is now. And many lives will be lost." She explained. A slam on the desk caught our attention and brought it to father.

"This is blasphemy!" Father all but roared. "My daughter belongs nowhere but at my side as head of this family. You will NOT take her from me." he yelled as he leaned over the desk to glare at Lillian.

She glared right back at him, but the hint of fear in her eyes was unmistakable. "I will not take her anywhere _My lord_. The gods will take her whether you like it or not. And she does not belong here with you, as you so foolishly think. She belongs with her mate, in a place where she will be happy and loved." She argued, a hint of fire and power shining in her aged brown eyes. Holy shit! Lillian is a bad-ass.

Father's eyes blazed at her defiance and I could tell he was failing to not try and kill her where she stood. "Are you insinuating that my daughter is not loved while in my care?" He growled, his eyes tinting red at their edges. I tensed and prepared to get between the pair before father attacked. But gram-pa beat me to it.

"There must be an explanation. The gods would not just take her away without proper reason." He said, calmly removing his hands from my shoulders and moving to calm down his son instead. Dad breathed in deeply and released, the red in his eyes reseeding.

"There isn't much to explain I am afraid." Lillian started. "Ren's destiny is to help reclaim the empire, which is why her intended's soul was reborn in that world. She is meant to live there with him." she explained and sat back into her seat. "I cannot change what has already been decided My lord. The only thing I can do is inform what I know and hope that she is prepared for the hardships that await her there. They plan to take her tonight." She said as a pregnant silence entered the room.

"Will I be happy?" I asked, breaking it. All eyes came to me, but I didn't look up. I kept my gaze on my lap, waiting for an answer. "If I go, will I be happy?" I repeated looking up at her. She smiled sadly, and nodded minutely.

"Yes, you will find happiness" she responded softly. She was about to speak again, but got interrupted by father.

"No you will not be going anywhere Ren." He growled as he glared daggers at me. I looked at him and then at Lillian.

"Will you excuse us for a moment Mrs. Halloway? I need to speak to my father." I said to her. She nodded and stood from her seat. With a bow to us she turned and left the room quietly. After she left, we stayed silent; listening to her footsteps fade down the hall. Once she was gone, father spoke.

"Ren, you can't be considering this. Can you? Everything you've worked for would have been for nothing." He spoke while glaring down at his desk.

I took a breath. "Father, I know that becoming head of the family is all you've ever wanted for me. But…. Lately I've been thinking." I started, keeping my head down as a show of submission to him. Hopefully he won't decide to attack me out of anger. "I've felt so out of place here for many years and I think that deep inside myself I always knew that I didn't belong here." Finally I looked up at him to find his stony gaze centered on me.

"So are you saying that you are not happy to be here? With us? With me?" He asked, no emotion lasing his voice but I knew he was falling apart inside. I shook my head and moved quickly to his side. Taking his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me.

"Nonono daddy, I am very happy to be here with all of you. I love you all dearly." I whispered as I touched my forehead to his. "But I can't stand to be here knowing that my intended is alive in some other world where I could never see or touch him, ever. You would have done the same for mother. Right?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He stared back at me finally after what felt like hours, emotions filled his features, sadness and hints of desperation. His arms came around my form and held me to him.

"I can't lose you too." He said softly. "I won't survive; you are all I have left of her."

"You will daddy, you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. But I am not that strong, if I continue on here knowing that I could be with him. I'll surely lose myself completely. And I know you will blame yourself for it." I said. "Besides, I have no choice in the matter. The gods will take me anyway. It is better if we accept this now while we are still together, better than later when we cannot say goodbye."

Father held me tighter than he had been before at my last words. "I miss you so my little princess" I muttered and he buried his face into my hair. I could smell the salty tears coming from his eyes, which made me let lose my own tears in return. Grandfather stayed in his spot at the front of the desk and watched as we had our moment, a small smile gracing his features.

"I will miss you too daddy" I mumbled into his chest, I sniffed and pulled back to look him in the eye. "Give my tittle to Derek, he has always wanted it and I know he will make you proud. He may not be first of second born but, he loyal and devoted to our family."

He gazed at me softly for a moment then nodded in acceptance. "Very well, if that is what you wish; but first you have to promise to think of us every once in a while at least." He said seriously.

"Of course I will daddy." I smiled, and then turned to my grandfather. He smiled down at me and opened his arms. I rushed to him and hugged him strongly. I always loved when they would show this much affection to me. They were always so distant when there when others around.

"I'm gonna miss you too gram-pa" I said into his chest. "Watch over daddy for me will you? He might burn down the estate once I'm gone." I joked quietly. This earned me a hearty chuckle and a kiss on the top of my head.

"I will Reni, I promise." He said pulling back from our embrace.

"I think we should call back Lillian and get as much information as possible on this place before I go" I said after a moment of silence. Dad snapped out of his daze and nodded. Pushing a button on his desk and asking one of the servants to fetch Lillian.

She appeared at the door a few minutes later to find us all seated at the small table in the corner of the study drinking some calming tea—well only grandfather and I were drinking tea, father's remained untouched—. She nodded at the servant and entered; I motioned for her to take a seat with my cup but didn't speak until she was comfortably seated.

"Mrs. Halloway" I began as I sat my cup down on the table. "I would like to begin by thanking you for withholding this information from us for the last twenty five years." She looked surprised at my words. "If you had spoken of my fate then, I am entirely sure that father would have killed you where you stood." I said, watching her with a small smile. She nodded at my words knowing their truth. "Also the knowledge would have made my time with my family sad and not fulfilling as I would know that my time with them would come to an end."

"You are welcome my lady." She said with a smile.

"So, when the gods take me to this new realm. What should I do first? Who do I look for?" I asked, going straight to business.

"Right well" She started "You will find a wizard that goes by the name Gandalf the Grey. He—

"Wait, as in Gandalf from the stories?" I interrupted with wide eyes. "I'm going to Middle earth?" Lillian glared at me faintly at the interruption but nodded non the less.

"Yes, that is why I told you the stories in the first place" she said.

"Cool" I muttered, felling my age for the first time today.

"Now as I was saying, Gandalf will be waiting for you at the other side. He will keep you safe and will be with you during the journey, be sure to stay close to him. In that world, you will not be able to rely on your Beast's protection as you do here. She will still be there but she is powerless." She explained but I frowned at her words. "You will keep you strength and speed, along with all of your healing and acidic abilities. But you will have no contact with her once you there.

"Then how am I supposed to know who my intended is? My Beast is the only one who can easily identify him." I said as worry came to my features. Lillian gave me an amused look and shook her head.

"You will have to trust your heart then won't you?" she mused. I smiled at her a bit with a nod. But I was still afraid of not being able to find him. "I do not know much of the journey, all I know is that its purpose is to reclaim a kingdom of sorts from a dragon." She added.

I nodded taking in the information. "Okay so; kill a dragon, reclaim a kingdom, I can do that" I assured myself. _'I hope'_ o added mentally.

We talked for a few more minutes until my dad dismissed her to the living room so I could say my farewells in peace. I hugged and cried on my brothers and grandmother who were the only other family members in the house today and said goodbye to my favorite servants, telling them to keep me in mind and send me good thoughts. By the time that I was done it was already getting dark, about seven i think. I went to my room to put on some warmer clothes for tonight. I added some black leggings to my skirt and changed my loafers for a pair of black working boots that were comfortable and kept my feet dry and warm. No way in hell I'm getting athlete's foot with these. I didn't have to worry about finding traveling clothes, since Lillian assured me that Gandalf would take care of it once I had arrived. As neither of us knew what kind of clothes were worn there. With one last look at my bedroom I bid it farewell and left the room—but not before grabbing a few hair ties just in case.—

I went down to the living room to find Lillian, grandfather and dad waiting for me, two out of the three had on bittersweet smiles while the remaining third wore an emotionless mask. I walked up to my father and hugged him as hard and for as long as I could without breaking down into tears. He hugged my beck just as strongly but said nothing. I let go of him and turned to embrace my grandfather just as tightly, we exchanged a few words of comfort and separated. I then hugged Lillian, thanking her again for being a friend to the family and such. When I pulled away, I wiped my eyes, and tried to fight the urge to run away and hide.

Once I was sure that I wasn't, I looked up to the last familiar faces I would see. "Alright, I think I'm ready" I declared, smoothing down my hair as if it was in anyway important at the moment. Then grandfather piped up, saying he had just remembered something. He walked up to me, bringing some fabric in his hand.

"Here" He said, holding the fabric up and revealing a black beanie that had my coat of arms embroiled on the front. The crest was quite simple compared to other crests I have seen. It's was shaped like a diamond with the Yin&Yang symbol in the center. Small leaves decorated the outer lines of the diamond and under the Ying&Yang symbol there was a small silver dog with its mouth open bearing its sharp and deadly teeth. A black metal crown was positioned slightly above the Yin&Yang to show our consistency in the royal blood line. "Wear this and keep your ears warm, okay? I wouldn't want you to lose those beautiful ears to frost bite." he said, placing the beanie on my head and covering my sensitive ears. I laughed at his words. He said something else but it was too low for me to make out by the beanie, so I just nodded. He pressed his cheek to mine in farewell and moved back to stand beside my father who I don't even think is breathing at the moment.

With a final nod of confirmation to Lillian, she stepped up to me and started to speak the strange language again. As she chanted a warm light started to envelope me and I started to see my surrounding disappear in the light. The last thing I saw was my father's anguished face reaching for me before he too disappeared in the light.

* * *

 **So thats chapter 1, Any thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **I don't really have anything to say, other than the tittle is temporary, if you have any suggestions for it that would be awesome.**

 **Special** **thanks to Skylover101 for helping me out with this. you're awesome!**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing I felt was the crisp cold wind hitting me gently. Not enough to bother me but I know it's there. The next thing was the fact that I didn't feel the grown under my feet. My eyes immediately snapped open and I look down to see the offending ground a few feet below me. I was….. Floating. What the hell? I squealed in surprise and tensed waiting for the impact of the ground. But it didn't come. Instead I just kept floating there. I blinked in confusion for a minute then looked around to find something to grasp onto if whatever forces that are keeping me afloat decided to take me down.

It was night time; about the same time that I had left home I would guess. But I have no watch to confirm that. Even in the dark my golden eyes could see almost clearly, just one of the sweet advantages on being a demon. Rolling hills behind me and a dense forest to my front, it was quite pretty even in the dark. There was no sign of civilisation nearby from what I could tell. And with that, no sign of the Wizard that was to be waiting for me when I arrived. But he didn't matter right now. What mattered was that I was floating in the middle of a field and there was no obvious way for me to get down to the safety of the ground by myself. Well fuck.

After a while of just staying still, the excitement and shock of my transportation to another realm wore off and I was left with burning feelings of remorse with complete and utter regret. It started out slowly, with the realization that I would never see my family again; then followed the last glimpse of my father, as he so desperately tried to stop me from leaving in those last moments. I could feel the lump in my throat as it fought against me to be released. My lips trembled as I lost the battle and broke off into uncontrolled sobs; burying my face in my hands as I cried for the loss of my family and everything that I knew. I was lost in a new world where I knew nothing and to top it all off I was freaking floating in mid-air like a dammed balloon. I cried for what felt like eternity until there were no more tears to shed for now at least. As I calmed down I wiped my face clean and sniffled like a child. Gods I must look so pathetic.

I had just resigned myself to spending the rest of my life in this floating state of being, leaning forward and floating on my stomach like superman and looking to the forest to watch for anything coming; when the sound of someone clearing their throat behind be caught my attention.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Asked a wise sounding voice; I flipped forward and ended upside down looking at an older man. The man fiscally tensed at my movement and turned his body to the side and avoided looking at me in any way. I watched him with a confused expression until I realized that I was wearing a skirt. And I was upside down…..

My eyes widened at the realization and I blushed as my hands flew up to grab my skirt and pull it up to cover myself and throwing my tail over the area for good measure. I was wearing thick black leggings under my skirt but it's the principal of the thing. "Sorry!" I yelled as I tried my best to flip right side up again.

"Do not worry yourself Miss. It is entirely my fault, I shouldn't have startled you." He said gently, keeping his gaze away from me, eventually though I managed to get up right.

When I had succeeded in my mission, I went to work at fixing my clothes and insuring that my skirt was well positioned. And when I was done I looked up to the man who was still politely looking away from me. I mentally laughed at the situation but didn't speak in fear that I might make the man feel more uncomfortable.

"You can turn around now" I said with a smile. I know I should be nervous at the prospect of a strange man in dingy old robes walking around in the middle of a random field should be terrifying, especially now that I didn't have my beast around to help me. But oddly enough, his presence was very comforting, like he would never intentionally hurt me. It was nice.

"Eh, I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" I asked. The man turned at my words and I could finally see his face completely. He was old; definitely, but the glint in his eyes assured me that he was far from senile. He had a long un-kept white beard and he was wearing a funny looking hat. Then I noticed the large staff that he held in his hand. It was long and made out of wood and it had a stone on the top which was glowing faintly in the moon's light.

"Why I am Gandalf the Grey of course. I assume by your attire and the fact that you seem to be flying that you must be Ren" he said, now sporting a kind and slightly amused smile. I smiled back and nodded, happy that this was the same Gandalf that I would be helping me.

"You're older looking than I thought you'd be" I mused quietly but not quietly enough as he seemed to have heard me. His smile dropped and a slightly sour look came to his face. I laughed nervously at his expression and apologized quickly. He nodded but didn't comment, I guess he's still a bit upset.. oops.

"And how do you know my name?" I asked as I balanced my body to keep up right. At this his smile returned.

"A good friend of mine informed me of your purpose in this quest. She is what you would call a seer." He said. I nodded at his explanation then looked from him to the ground. _'Well I guess I should just ask him before he decides that this is normal for me and walks away_.' I though with pursed lips.

"Okay then… So can you help me down? I'm not really fond of heights." I said, fighting the blush that was fighting to rise at his amused expression.

"Yes of course, give me your hand" he said. I reached out and put my smaller hand in his larger one, he pulled me down and I actually touched the ground without any hard impact.

Once I was safely on the ground he let go of my hand and I noticed something; which I didn't notice before, as I was suspended in mid-air. He was actually quite taller than me. Maybe by a full foot and a half, maybe more; I had to actually crane my neck up just so look at his face. I found this really annoying. I mean, I know I've always been short but this is just ridiculous. I barely reached his stomach.

"Thank you" I said as I brushed myself off, relishing in the feel of the ground beneath my feet.

"It's no trouble Miss Ren, now we must be off. This is no safe place too spent the night, we will speak once we reach the inn." He said, leaving no space for argument as he turned put a gentle hand on my back and lead me the way he came. I stumbled a bit at the force of his initial push but regained my balance thanks to my tail.

"Alright, but I have one question before we go" I said as I peered up at the wizard.

"And what is that." He asked looking down at me.

"Did I shrink or are you just freakishly tall?" I asked, keeping my voice even as I waited for his response. Gandalf paused for a moment but recovered quickly from my words.

"I do believe you might have become smaller during your journey here, as I am the same height as any man of men." He responded as he looked me up and down, assessing my form. "You look to be slightly taller than a hobbit in height, though you seem to be noticeably thinner than a hobbit woman." He mused. I raised my eyebrow at him as he led me to wherever this 'inn' was.

As we walked we settled into a comfortable silence. Eventually as we walked I started to smell smoke and see lights in the hills. That's weird. "Hey Gandalf, what are those lights?" I asked.

Gandalf followed my gaze to the said lights. "Those are hobbit homes, we are in Hobbiton. The Shire to be precise, hopefully another friend of mine that lives here will be joining us in our quest. You will meet him tomorrow." He explained as we approached a large cabin that I assume was the 'inn' that Gandalf had mentioned earlier.

The door was small and Gandalf had to crouch to get in. Inside the tavern/inn there were a lot of short curly haired people. They were all laughing and singing happily, it was actually really nice to see such worry free people. Then I noticed their clothes, they were clearly mid-evil looking, I guess that that's what I'll be wearing soon. All the men wore simple tunics with leather trousers and overcoat vests and the women wore long dresses that reached down to the floor.

Then I saw it, huge harry feet. My eyes widened at the sight, mouth falling slightly open. ' _Lillian said that hobbits had bit feet but this is nothing like I thought they would be! They don't even wear shoes'_ I though in astonishment.

Gandalf chuckled at my gawking and pulled me to a desk where an aged hobbit was writing on something. He asked of a room with two beds, handing me a key he sent me off in the direction of the room saying that he would join me later. I walked down the hall and found the door with the dame design as my key. I entered quickly and locked the door behind me.

I sighed as I stepped away from the door and looked around the room. It was simple. Just two single beds a small table with a lit candle separated them. There was a small window behind the table that displayed the beautiful rolling hills dotted with round doors that gave way to hobbit homes. It would certainly be quite a pretty sight in the light of day.

Without much thought, I ripped the beanie from my head and unceremoniously collapsed on the nearest bed on my stomach. I blinked a few times, watching the little candle flick in the faint breeze that came from the window before my eyes closed completely and I fell asleep. I was too emotionally exhausted to do anything else at that point. I didn't even stir when someone entered the room and covered me with a blanket.

* * *

When I woke up, light was filing through the window and birds chirped and sang outside. I breathed deeply and stretched out on the bed as I do every morning. And for a blissful moment I pretended that I was back home, buried in my huge comfy bed, and tangled in my favorite satin sheets. That's the life. The little fantasy came crashing down suddenly when the door to the room opened and Gandalf strolled in with a plate of food, and a cup of hot liquid at hand. I growled at the wizard as he placed the food on the table and sat down on his side of the room. You should know this now; I am _not_ a morning person.

"Oh come now Miss Ren, it's not very lady like to growl like an animal" he scolded as he got comfortable and started cleaning his pipe. I growled louder and buried my face into the pillow.

"That little fact doesn't apply to me since an animal is what I am…. well….. mostly" I said, my voice muffled by the fabric. Then pushed myself up to sit and face the amused wizard. "And if you must know, even the most refined ladies need time to sit back and relax. I've had a long and emotional night. I deserve it" I informed sleepily, rubbing the sleep from my mind and yawning at the end. Gandalf laughed lightly and nodded in agreement as he continued with his pipe cleaning.

"Well I suppose you are right. But I do not know anything about your kind. So who am I to tell?" He said, sparing my drowsy form a glance. I hummed in response, eyeing the plate of eggs, potatoes and bread and the steaming cup beside it. It smelled like green tea, but I could be wrong.

"Go ahead and eat Miss Ren, we have a long day ahead." He said. I immediately nodded and grabbed the plate, giving the wizard a quick thanks before digging in.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked after I had swallowed down a mouthful. Gandalf sighed and furrowed his brows in concentration as he organized his thoughts.

"Well first we will be going to visit that friend of mine that I told you about. Then you will stay the day with him and earn his trust and friendship as I take care of a few things for our journey." He explained. I raised an eyebrow at him from over the rim of my cup. "He should become a great ally in the future."

"Wait, so you're just going to leave in some strangers care while you run off to 'Take care of things'?" I asked accusingly, a bit nervous at the prospect of being left behind by the only person I knew in this realm.

"Yes" he answered plainly. I grimaced at his passive expression and shoved another mouthful of food in my mouth.

"Okay then" I answered after I swallowed. "So how am I supposed to gain this guy's trust? Demons don't particularly shout ' _Let's be friends!_ ' to people" I said, dry humor lacing my voice. "More like ' _touch me and die'_ " I laughed drily. Gandalf raised his own eyebrow at my comment and a ghost of a smile came to his face.

"That Miss Ren, is completely up to you; I would suggest showing him that you mean no harm or just explaining your circumstances. That should easily win you his good favor." He said with a smile. "Though try to not divulge any information as of the details of our quest. He will be informed of it tonight when the rest of our company arrives." He explained, a slightly serious yet amused tome coming to his voice.

"Alright so this is all like in a 'need to know' basis and your friend doesn't need to know, got it." I stated with a nod. _'This is all like some top secret oo7 James Bond sort of thing. Super cool'_ I thought to myself with a smile.

"That is a very interesting way to put it Miss Ren" Gandalf mused as a joyous glint came to his eyes.

"I try" I said with a grin, exposing my teeth, more precisely the sharp pointed k-9's to the older wizard that shown in the suns light. His eyes flicked to them briefly before returning to my eyes. "Oh and you can call me Ren if you want. 'Miss Ren' is a bit to formal." I added.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind _Miss_ Ren" he muttered as he returned his attention to his pipe.

"Riiight" I grimaced as I finished my meal. "Is there anything else I should know?" Gandalf looked pensive for a moment then shook his head.

"I believe it would be good for you to learn from experience." He said cryptically, I didn't miss the glint in his eyes. I swear, this wizard will be more trouble than he's worth someday. I nodded and furrowed my brows at him suspiciously. He just hummed at me as he gathered his things and stood from the bed.

"Well we must be off, we are burning daylight my dear. Now go on and get ready, I will be waiting for you outside. That's for you." He said, pointing at some black fabric at the end of my bed and ducked out for the room without another word.

I watched the closed door for a moment before snapping back to life and climbing out of the bed. Walking to the corner of the room I found a small basin full of water. Quickly I reached in and washed my face off of the previous night's escapades. I dried myself off with my sweaters sleeves and looked in the mirror that sat in top of the basin. I assessed my features and probed at my cheeks bringing in a nice and healthy red blush to them. Then I set about fixing my hair, taking out the clip and running my fingers through the silky locks. Finally I arranged it into my favorite half-up—half-down style placing my hair clip at the center; making sure that my bangs were perfectly framing my face before turning to the fabric on the bed.

I lifted the garment up to eye level. It was a black cloak, simple and sturdy, I imagine that its main service is to cover up my clothing—aka my short skirt— as well as protect me from the elements during our journey. I wrapped it over my shoulders and clasped the button, it reached my ankles and made my body noticeably warmer, yep this will do the job. I was just about to leave but I remembered my grandfather's farewell gift. I searched through the sheets until I found it, quickly placed it over my ears and headed out the door.

Once outside I walked towards the tallest person I saw, no doubt that it was Gandalf. He smiled as I approached. "Ah Miss Ren, ready when you are." he basically chirped. Then motioned with his staff to a dirt path. "Come now ladies first" I nodded and started up the path.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 2, any thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **No comments again today other than i just finished my senior year so... yeah i'm a university student now... anyway my other story 'A Simple Life' will be updated tomorrow May 11th ( no specific hour) because its not finished.**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**

 ***P.S. Skylover101- Don't worry about it. Life happens to all of us and we have to deal with it. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked silently for about thirty minutes I would guess, I wasn't paying much attention to time as I was again gawking at the beautiful surroundings. This pastime granted me to be pushed by Gandalf half of the time but he didn't make me walk behind him as he knew I would just fall behind. Bless his heart.

Eventually we came to a stop in front of another beautiful Hobbit home with a well-kept garden and who I assume was the owner of the home sitting out front on a bench, smoking a pipe. Gandalf and I exchanged a glance; he stepped in front of me quietly and made to get the content hobbits attention.

The hobbit frowned a bit at Gandalf looking annoyed, but his expression softened noticeably when he spotted me peeking out from around the tall wizard. "Good morning" he said as he looked back up at Gandalf.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish us a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether we'd want it or not?" Gandalf started, sounding more asshole'ish by the second. "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" The poor hobbit looked utterly confused. I couldn't blame him, I was too.

"All of them at once I suppose" he managed to stammer out. Gandalf kept staring at him like a mad genius plotting his next big experiment. To tell you the truth, it was both amusing to watch and slightly unnerving to observe at the same time. The hobbit seemed to share my thoughts as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sorry, do I know you?" the hobbit finally asked, having had enough of the awkward silence that had dominated the air not two seconds ago.

"Well you know my name, but not that I belong to it." Gandalf said. He really like to be smart ass doesn't he? "I am Gandalf and Gandalf means… me" then he put his hand on my back and pushed me forward so that I could be in full view of the hobbit. "And this is Miss Ren, a friend of mine" he added with a smile.

The hobbit smiled and gave me a small nod again before looking back to Gandalf, recognition brimming in his eyes. "Gandalf the Grey! You're the wizard that makes those splendid fireworks every year for the mid- summer festival." He exclaimed, he looked rather exited to have remembered. Though Gandalf looked much less so. Aw poor Gandalf.

"Yes, well I'm glad that I've been remembered even if it is just for my fireworks" Gandalf muttered drily much to my amusement. The hobbit hummed happily to himself as he took another hit off his pipe.

"I am here Master Baggins, because we are searching for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf said, having recovered quickly. The now freshly dubbed 'Master Baggins' faltered a bit at his words.

"I'm sorry but no one is looking for any adventures here, nasty little things. Make you late for dinner. You should try looking somewhere on the other side of the lake. Good morning" He said, standing from the bench and moving to his mail box. He sorted through the letters quietly, pointedly trying to ignore our existence. He got away with it for only a minute until Gandalf spoke again, now with an even more amused tone then he had started.

"To think that I would have lived be 'good morning'ed' by Belladonna Took's son. She would be most disappointed" he mused, looking down at me as if I knew anything about whoever this Belladonna person was. Master Baggins looked surprised at the mention of his mother's face and ever so slightly offended.

"How do you know my mother's Name?" he asked

"Well it's decided" Gandalf declared suddenly, ignoring his question. "I'll inform the others"

"What's decided?" Master Baggins asked in nervous confusion.

"It will be good for you. And most amusing for me" The wizard responded cryptically again. Master Baggins began shouting about not going anywhere and scurried inside his house, slamming the door in the process.

Gandalf didn't seem the least bit put out by the behavior and made towards the front door. He quickly carved out a small symbol on the door that faintly glowed, then turned to me expectantly. "Miss Ren you stay here with Bilbo, I must go take care of a few things" he stated and started walking away.

"Okay then, I'll just wait here" I nodded a bit dumbly I must admit, at the escalation of the conversation and watched as he disappeared over the hill. Once I couldn't see him anymore I turned back to the freshly marked door and walked up to it with a purpose.

I knocked on the door a few times then waited. The door opened after a minute or two and Bilbo Baggins looked at me questioningly, I could smell his annoyance from here. But I sucked in the sarcastic comment and smiled sweetly at the hobbit.

"Hello again" I chirped. "Gandalf told me to wait for him here until he returns for me, do you mind if I come in?" I asked softly, good thing that I redid my hair and bangs this morning. Because I know for a fact that very few people can resist my cuteness when I put in some effort. Bilbo blushed at me and sputtered a bit, motioning for me to enter without further questions. Mentally, I smirked at my effect on the slightly shorter man.

"Thank you, Master Baggins." I said stepping into the cosy home. I instantly went about removing my cloak and beanie setting the cloak on a coat rack and putting the beanie into one of the interior pockets that it had. When I turned around to face Bilbo again, I caught him gapping at my tail. He quickly drew his gaze upward when I turned and started to gawk at my ears. I giggled at his expression and he sobered up instantly. Offering up apologies, but I waved him off.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself" I said and stuck out my hand towards the star struck hobbit. "My name is Ren Kross, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Bilbo smiled kindly and took my hand in his. "Bilbo Baggins, the pleasure is all mine" he practically chirped. "I am awfully sorry to ask, but what are you?" he asked, his smile turning into a small wince.

I grimaced for a second then smiled reassuringly at the poor hobbit. "It's alright, and I am a full blooded dog demoness." I answered pride filling my chest a bit. Then I faltered at his blank stare, and looked away with a grimace. "But you don't know what that is" I sighed. "Let's just say that I'm a demon, and that I'm from another realm of sorts." At this he came back to reality.

"Another realm?" he said in astonishment and obvious disbelief. "There is no such thing" he stated crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head at him.

"Believe what you want Master Bilbo but look at my clothes. Do they look like anything someone in this world would wear?" I asked motioning to my attire with my hands. Bilbo looked down and his eyes widened, I guess he was too busy gawking at my ears and tail to take in my clothing choice. After a few seconds of him just staring wide-eyed at me, I started to shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. I opted to cleating my throat to snap him out of it. He looked up at my face and turned around and started to stutter out apologies.

I shook my head in both exasperation and amusement. "Oh turn around you big lug, it's alright if anything, these qualify as traveling clothes." I said, putting my clawed hands on his shoulders and forcing him to turn around.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked suddenly, keeping his eyes solely on my face. I smiled at him and nodded.

"That would be lovely." I said, "Maybe once you've calmed down I'll tell you about how I got here." I offered. He nodded turning and heading off into what I assume was the direction of the kitchen. I sighed as I watched him go. ' _This is going to be one hell of a quest. It hasn't even started and I'm already exhausted._ ' I thought as I started after the hobbit.

I spent the better half of the day explaining the whole 'Destiny' thing to Bilbo. And he only fainted twice! So that's good… I think. He made us both some soup for lunch and we spent the afternoon just talking about things we liked and exchanged a few stories from our childhoods. The short man was a welcomed distraction from yesterday's events. He was so polite and amusing; I'm surprised that he hasn't married yet—But that's his business—he even gave me a gran tour of Bag End. It was amazing, so warm and cosy it actually felt like a home.

"You should go and get washed up for dinner. It's almost ready" Bilbo said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him from my spot looking out the window for Gandalf and nodded.

"Alright" I responded and made my way to the bathroom. There I washed up and looked myself in the mirror. I wasn't thinking in anything in particular as I assessed my face until a thought struck me like a ton of bricks. One of me men that will be appearing tonight is my intended. _Holy shit_.

This fact terrified my almost as much as it made me all bubbly inside. I was terrified because now that I can't use my beast I won't know which one is my mate. I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I have inadvertently been reduced into _human courtship_. Just thinking about it made me shutter. I don't know the first thing about dating. How am supposed to single him out of the group? And then explain this whole intended mate thing to him? There aren't any demons in this realm, so he'd probably call me a crazed monster and never wish to even look at me. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts. No, my mate won't turn me away like that. At the very least he'll reject me kindly. It'll kill me either way but I would take solace in the fact that he was nice about it.

But more than all that negative thinking; I was excited to finally have him in my grasp. To able to touch him, and smell him—even though I have no idea what he smells like but I bet it's wonderful—and to just bask in his presence. I've always wanted to find my mate. And have the same thing that my parents had. Love, happiness and a family, technically I already had that back home. But it was different, no love can compare to that of a mates. Well…. Parental love is pretty strong but once the pups are grown and have pups of their own, the only thing you've got left is your mate. Same goes for friends; they all have lives of their own and can't always give you the companionship you yearn for. With a nod of determination, I left the bathroom and readied myself to find my intended tonight but not be able to _be_ with him until the time was right and I was sure that he was the one. Let's do this.

When I came back, Bilbo had already set the table for us and was plating the fish he had prepared. "Smells good" I said as I took a seat. He nodded thanks as he poured water into our cups. I waited until he was seated before taking the hand that was closest to me and closing my eyes. I made an internal prayer to the gods before speaking.

"Thank you for the meal" I said, looking up to the heavens and let go of Bilbo's hand and digging in. Bilbo just stared at me with an unmistakeable 'what the fuck' face. I spared him a glance as I chewed my fish and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, force of habit" I said once I had swallowed.

Bilbo nodded in understanding. "It's alright, we all have our little traditions" he said, as picked up a lemon, and squeezing it on top of his fish. I was just about to respond when there was a strong nock at the door. Bilbo paused in his lemon squeezing, looking hilariously annoyed. I turned my head in the direction of the front entrance and scented the air, trying to determine if it was Gandalf or not. It wasn't, the scent was different from the wizards. Gandalf smelled more like magic and pipe weed.—Yes, magic has a smell— This scent was strong with musk and some type of steel, iron perhaps; I'm not too sure.

"Maybe it's Gandalf" Bilbo said, standing from his sea and heading to the foyer. I pursed my lips but didn't mention that the scent was different from the troublesome wizard. I stood as well and followed the hobbit quietly, curious as to whom it might be. Bilbo opened the door to reveal a very intimidating man. He was taller than me—but let's face it who isn't taller than me in this dammed place except hobbits?—and muscled he also had face markings. They weren't natural markings like mine though, I could smell the ink. And to just top it all off, he had a sword on his hip and two battle axes on his back. He was like nothing I've ever seen before; it was sort of scary; he didn't even smell human now that I think about it. I tensed instantly from my place by the hallway, ready to protect my short friend from harm's way if need be. The man silently stared at Bilbo for a moment before speaking.

"Dwalin, at your service" he said with a deep accented voice, bowing low at the waits. Both Bilbo and I were noticeably dumbstruck. Bilbo looked to me questioningly and I shrugged showing that I had no idea who the monster of a man was.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo said, still in a confused daze. Dwalin nodded but kept his featured strait and almost bored. Bilbo kept looking between the door and Dwalin for a moment before he finally found words.

"Sorry, do I know you?" he asked skeptically. Dwalin blinked once at Bilbo before responding.

"No" was all he said as he stepped inside the house, looking for something in particular. "Is it this way lad?" he asked pointing in my general direction.

"Is what where?" I asked, gaining his attention. He grunted a bit as he gave me a once over. His eyes lingering on my demonic features; ears, tail, claws, markings, you know the obvious ones. Then he started towards me and I tensed even more then I already was as he lumbered to my—tiny in comparison—form, completely ignoring Bilbo's words of protest. When he reached me he promptly took my hand and kissed my knuckled much to my astonishment.

"Dwalin, at your service My Lady" he grumbled, looking me straight in the eyes. I blinked, still in vapor lock from his behavior. I was _definitely_ not expecting him to be this gentlemanly when I had first laid eyes on him. Don't I feel like an asshole, I should really stop assuming things.

"Ren, at yours" I said, repeating the same thing Bilbo had when Dwalin first introduced himself. He nodded at my name seemingly satisfied. I gave him a small friendly smile in return and remembered my question. "So what's where?" I asked as he let go of my hand.

"The food lass, he said there would be food. And lots of it" he said. I gave Bilbo one last skeptical glance before giving Dwalin my full attention. I stuck out my thump in the direction of the kitchen and smiled at the huge wall of a man.

"Well the kitchen is that way, you're welcome to join us if you want" I said. Dwalin grunted in approval and motioned for me to lead the way. Turning on my heal I lead the tall man to the kitchen where he took the liberty of seating himself where Bilbo had been before he had arrived. Bilbo appeared at the door still out of it from the recent events, he stammered out questions to Dwalin who ignored him in favor of eating his meal. I sat beside Dwalin, watching him as he ate. I was both amazed and disgusted at it but couldn't take my eyes away. But what was amusing was that Bilbo would keep talking to the man about guests and stuff and Dwalin completely ignored him. Poor Bilbo.

"This is good, anymore?" Dwalin asked as he finished emptying his plate. I snapped out of la la land and pushed my own plate to him.

"Have mine, I'm not that hungry" I said, having somehow lost my appetite. Dwalin grunted again and shook his head, pushing the plate back to me.

"You eat up lass, get some meat on your bones." He rumbled. Funny, I always thought that I needed to lose some weight, not gain it. Who knew that my chubby stomach and meaty thighs are considered skin and bones? Dwalin then turned his gaze to Bilbo questioningly. Said hobbit reluctantly handed him a bowl of biscuits as I nibbled on my fish.

Bilbo was about to speak again but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Dwalin and I paused on in our eating to look to the door while Bilbo glared at it. "That'll be the door" Dwalin stated as he went back to eat his biscuits. Bilbo scurried to the door grumbling about Dwarves. Dwarves? Is that what Dwalin was? He certainly doesn't smell like any human I've ever come across. I watched him from the corner of my eye for a second before nodding to myself. _'Yep definitely not human'_ I concluded.

"Dwalin" I said, getting his attention. He grunted to signify that he was paying attention. "This might sound weird and a bit offensive to ask but….. What are you? Exactly" I asked, flattening my ears afraid I might have offended the man. Dwalin paused in his eating and looked at me in confusion. He cleared his throat faintly before speaking.

"I am a Dwarven Warrior of Ered Luin, son of Fundin" he said proudly, puffing out his chest slightly as he spoke. He then turned to me with furrowed brows. "And what may I ask, are you lass?" he asked as he took a drink from Bilbo's former cup. I smiled at him and straightened in my seat, puffing out my chest like he had. Girls gotta' represent.

"I am a former Demon Heiress, first born and only daughter of the Lord of the West." I said, lifting my chin with pride. "And first Demon to set foot in Middle Earth." I added as an afterthought, as I looked at the dwarf. He looked confused and I could see the questions bubbling up in his head but he interrupted himself when he heard a voice talking to Bilbo. Dwalin promptly stood from his seat and marched towards the voices with and almost exited skip to his step. Whoever the voice belongs too must be very important to him.

I followed soon after hearing him greet the voice as Balin, his brother. Standing by the door, I observed as the two dwarves spoke with obvious affection to one another. Yep, they're definitely brothers. The new addition to home was shorter then Dwalin but still taller than me. Which I think is total bull because who has ever heard of dwarves being tall? Though even with them being taller than me, they probably only reach to Gandalf's chest. Balin was obviously the older of the two; seeing as he had white hair and beard—I very much dough that they have hair dye here— He was also sporting a small smile and wise eyes, he was hopefully a kind man….well dwarf.

I watched with a bemused expression as the brothers gingerly ignored Bilbo's whines as they looked through the pantry, speaking among themselves. If the rest of the dwarfs that will be going on this quest are half as interesting as these two; then I guess that this trip won't be that bad.

* * *

 **So thats chapter 3!. Any thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **i posted this early because... well i can and to celebrate my summer so i'm in a good mood. I** **got three whole months to do nothing! i'm very exited.**

 **Anyway so, we've already met Bilbo and two members of the company, yay! i can't wait till they all arrive and start asking questions about Renny! i hope you like It.**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bilbo was talking to them and being ignored by the duo raided the pantry for food. After a while I decided that the poor hobbit had had enough torture for ow and stepped in. Standing next to Bilbo gave him a small smile before turning to the Dwarves. I cleared my throat, successfully gaining their attention. The duo turned to me simultaneously; Dwalin looked at me questioningly with a raised eyebrow. Balin first looked towards Bilbo then to me, his eyes widened into saucers as he looked me up and down.

"Hi" I said looking between the brothers expectantly. "Whatcha' doing?" I asked, keeping a friendly smile on my face and swishing my tail side to side gently. Balin snapped back to reality after half a second and made towards me with the same enthusiasm as Dwalin had when we had first met, the only difference being that Balin didn't intimidate the hell out me. I smiled at him as he finished his approach and offered my hand to him.

He gingerly took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles "Balin, at your service lass." He chirped.

"Ren, at yours" I responded easily. He nodded then turned back to his brother and continued with whatever they were talking about.

I glanced at Bilbo for a moment before walking up to the duo and offering my assistance. They happily obliged, telling me to start setting the table for the rest of their guest while they spoke over what food to serve. I found at least six serving plates in the kitchen cabinets but I dough that that would be enough for however many other dwarves are going to be joining us on this quest. I was going to ask but decided against it, they seemed a bit busy and I didn't wish to bother them. So I just kept searching through the cabinets for extra plates.

I eventually gave up in searching for the plates in the kitchen and opted to aske Bilbo where I could find more. Unfortunately he was a bit busy with apologizing with the pair for not wanting any guest at the moment so I just wandered around the house until I found a supply room and started stacking plates to take to the dining room. I heard the nock to the door, as well as the pair of new voices that echoed thought the halls. Both male— younger than the other three guys on the property that's for sure— possibly around my age. This information was quite a relief to know. Don't get me wrong I have no problem with being around older people, I love them, and they tell the best stories. But it's nice to know that there's someone you can relate to more closely than my wise pears.

And there's a chance that one of them could be my intended. So that would be nice, not that I would know if either of them was my mate. Nor do I even know if the other two dwarves that arrived earlier are my mate. I just had to meet all of them and make start making deductions on that matter. But I am first going to try to concentrate on the whole killing a dragon thing. It won't do anyone any good if I were distracted with my intended during the possibly dangerous trip. But a girl can still daydream right?

So I strained my ears lightly to get a better sound of the new pair. They were currently exchanging greeting with Bilbo in the foyer…. Well Bilbo wasn't too keen on them but they didn't seem at all fazed by him. One of the voices was… smoky? Yes, it was quite attractive, in a mysterious way. It was laced with hidden mischief and youthfulness. A sly troublemaker; the owner of the voice was very likely prone too pulling pranks and getting himself into trouble. But not too much trouble I hope, he still sounded like a nice guy.

The other voice was much less troublesome. It like the troublemaker's was smoky and deliciously sensual in its own right. But it was more refreshing and calming that the troublemaker, dare I say fruity; deep and so pleasantly strong. Yes, the owner of this voice was less mischief prone than the other. I imagine that he is either the voice of reason within the pair or the unfortunate accomplice of the troublemaker, or even both. But I liked it, if only in comparison to the other one. I liked it much more.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I concentrated once again on the plates. I had stacked a bunch of plates/bowls neatly in front of me. _'I'll take these out first then I'll just ask if we need more._ ' With that I lifted the pile in my arms; the pillar of plates was high enough to reach my chin. Which was convenient, as I could rest it on the top plate to keep it steady, and headed towards the hallway.

I walked down the hall to the dining room quickly and set the stack on the table then turning to Balin, but not before sparing a glance at the two hunched over forms in the corner moving chairs. One had dark chocolate brown hair and the other had honey blond hair. I didn't get a good look at them since they were turned away from me. So I turned my attention back to Balin.

"So master Balin, do you thing well need any more plates or is this enough?" I asked gaining his attention. He gave the stack a once over then smiled at me.

"That'll do lass; now go find cutlery and cups if ya could" he said in his adorable grandpa voice. I gave him a 'yes sir' and a little salute. He looked at me confused for a minute but shook it off. I turned around and almost tripped over a floating chair. Well, the chair was being held up by someone's hands but you get the idea.

I looked up to meet with pretty brown eyes and a dashing smile. I smiled back, embarrassed that I almost knocked us both over and by his rough but obvious attractiveness.

"Opps sorry about that, didn't see you" I apologized nicely. He merely smiled brighter and dropped the chair between us. Then advanced toward me like the other two dwarves. Taking my hand in his and giving it a tender kiss on the back. So cute.

"Kili, at your service my lady" he said, sporting the sexiest smile I've seen to date. I recognized the voice as the troublemaker. He smelled of leather and wild spices, a good combo'. At this new found information I bowed my head to him for some reason in greeting.

"Ren, at yours" I repeated for the third time tonight; and casually slid my hand from his.

Then a blond head popped out behind him, startling me momentarily. I moved my gaze to the new addition and found myself involuntarily grinning like an idiot. It was the other one, the accomplice . I must say, he may not be Calving Klein drop dead gorgeous model material, but he had this puppy face look going on that just made me melt on the spot. I had to stop myself from going 'awww' and mushing his face beyond recognition. And those baby blue eyes, they looked like summer. He smelled of freshly cut grass and leather like Kili, but different. Gods if I die now. Know that I died happy.

It appeared that we had been staring at each other for quite some time since Kili had to clear his throat a few times and then wave a hand over our faces. I snapped out of it instantly and looked to Kili questioningly, to find him grinning like a mad man.

"What?" I snapped, after a minute of assessing the situation. He covered up his smile slapped a hand on blondies shoulder. Though he didn't react to the contact and just kept staring at me like I was the answer to the universe. – Which everyone should know is 42. If you know what I mean, give yourself a cookie. You've earned it you beautiful beast you—.

"This is me' brother Fili" he said, lightly shaking 'Fili' out of his stupor. 'Fili' snapped out of it thankfully and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Yes." He said then offered me his hand palm side up and waited with that smile. I smiled back just as happily and put my hand in his. He grasped it gently as if it would break in any moment and lowered himself to kiss is tenderly keeping constant eye contact with me as he did so. I seriously had to restrain the swoon that bubbled in my throat and lock my knees in place. What the hell was that? Since when do I swoon? I had to get out of this situation before I embarrass myself.

I spotted Bilbo, who was marching down the hallway yelling about dwarves in his dining room, more than a little frustrated. Yep, time to go help calm him down. I looked back to the brothers who had opted to speaking amongst themselves in some other language, so I took that as a good excuse to leave. I started to walk passed the two towards my short friend but was stopped not two feet away from where I started.

I looked down to my hand where I felt a sudden pressure and found that it was still being held by Fili. I had forgotten to take my hand back after our greeting it seems. He didn't seem to notice either as he was still in deep conversation with Kili. So I just wiggled my hand out of his gentle yet firm grasp and went on my merry way. I'm not entirely sure what just happened but I don't have time to figure it out at the moment. Bilbo needs me.

I walked briskly to Bilbos right side. Hehe I'm like his right hand man… woman… demon? I'm not sure how that metaphor works. Anyway, he was still yelling to whoever was out the door about not wanting anyone else in the house when he opened the door and a pile of Dwarves fell down at our feet. I jumped back a bit in surprise while Bilbo looked defeated towards Gandalf who stood at the other side.

"Gandalf" Bilbo breathed out tiredly. I stepped up next to him again and smiled up at the wizard.

"Hey Gandalf, what took you so long? I was starting to think you left me for dead." I grinned at him. Why am I in such a good mood all of the sudden?

"Those are my pri—! Excuse me, not my wine. Put that back. Put that back!" I listened to Bilbo yell an order in the pantry, while I leaned back in my seat next to Gandalf—who was helping with setting the table—. I was practically shoved into the chair after being bombarded by introductions and hand kisses by the new guests—to tell you the truth I didn't really listen to their names much. But they all rhymed—. I wasn't quite sure why they ordered me to stay there but with the whole hustle and bustle that they're going through I would guess that it's for my own safety.

I'm still a little surprised that none of them have questioned my odd appearance and just went with it like strange creatures with naturally accruing tattoos and animal ears with weird and revealing clothing appeared all the time. Or maybe they just think I'm some crazy woman with a cat fetish.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf" said one of the silver haired dwarves with super intricate braids on his head and beard from behind us.

"Yes?" Responded Gandalf distractedly, looking back to the dwarf. I really gotta learn some names…

"May I tempt you with a cup of camomile?" he asked while already pouring a glass. I perked up at the prospect of some calming tea and turned around in my seat to face them.

"Oh no, thank you Dori" Gandalf said. Ha! His names Dori! "Just a little wine for me, I think" he continued. Dori nodded and turned to me.

"How about you me' Lady? Would like some tea?" he asked nicely. I smiled at him and nodded my consent.

"I think I'll have some wine as well if you don't mind, that would be lovely " I said, grinning sheepishly. No way I'm passing up an opportunity on alcohol. He just smiled and nodded again, leaving through the same door he came in by.

When I turned back I noticed that Gandalf had wondered off somewhere into the hall and was giving a little sound off. I paid him no mind as went back to watching the dwarves set the table. Not a full three minutes later Dori re-appeared at my side with a bottle of wine and an adorable tiny glass. I took it with a quick thanks and got to drinking.

I must say. Watching Dwalin eat that fish, head and all was nothing compared to the eating habits of dwarves when they're together and happy. It was sort of cute to see them all get along so well. They're like a family even though not all of them are related to each other.

I was seated between Gandalf and Dwalin with a plate full of food that I would never finish. And bottomless ale— Which was new to me. I've never drunk ale before. Not half bad I must say — courtesy of Fili.

And just so you know so you're not confused later, I'm taking this opportunity to drink away my feelings of leaving home – Hey, it's better than sobbing— Bilbo had conveniently hidden the information that he had the devils sweet nectar from me all day, and I was going to make up for lost time. And when the dwarves all simultaneously started to drink form their mugs I joined happily, well… without the belching contest at the end. I kept my bodily gasses to myself. But I still cheered on the young dwarf who ended up winning. I think his name was Ori. or was it Mori? No wait that's an anime character.

By the end of dinner I was holding on to a nice warm feeling on the back of my throat. One of the things about being a demon is that your tolerance level for normal alcohol is Olympian. I bet I can out drink every dwarf in this hole, and still only get a buzz. But it is yet to be tested.

That is what I was currently talking about with Dwalin and Bofur—Yay! I learned a new name— in the kitchen as he hesitantly but still obediently at my command kept filling my mug. I admit, Dwalin is quickly becoming one of my favorite Dwarves. Not that I've had much conversation with the other eight ones I've met tonight. But still.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, _not_ a dishcloth." Bilbo growled out grabbing a doily from the dwarf he was mad at. I don't know his name yet, his beard is cool though.

"But it's full of holes" Bofur said confused.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet." Bilbo argued.

"Oh and a wonderful game it is too. If you've got the balls for it." Bofur said before bursting into laughter. I looked up to him to see that he was just a few burst blood vessels away from having a conniption. _'Shit'_ I thought, and hastily excused myself from the conversation and followed Bilbo along with Gandalf, to the hallway.

"Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the pluming!" he ranted as he walked to the main hall, hands on his hips looking all short and prissy. "I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

I sighed and walked to stand behind him. Laying my hands on his shoulders and trying to give him a little massage. "Come on Bilbo darling, just take a breath. It'll be alright" I cooed my friend from behind him as he glared up at Gandalf.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" asked the belching champion Ori. I was about to take it from his hands but before I could grab it another hand shot out and took it. I followed the hand toward its owner and found my kind faced dwarf, also known as Fili smirking at me. Wait what?

"Here ya' go Ori. Give it to me" he said to his friend. Giving me a wink he threw the plate down the hall. I panicked momentarily when I saw the plate fly away but calmed down when Kili caught it swiftly and threw it away again.

And that's when the singing started.

Plates were flung overhead and silverware was used as instruments. It was all quite fun actually. The rhythm was catchy and the lyrics were funny. I applaud whoever wrote them. By the end all the dishes were washed and everyone was happily smiling at Bilbo's expression.

Until there were three some knocks at the door. At the sound everyone sobered up and they turned their gazes to look behind me to where the main entrance was. I turned around with them and involuntarily scented the air to ensure that whoever was outside was a friendly. The male that stood beyond the door smelled of Sawdust and Campfires. Not bad, It was kind of warming really.

"He's here" said Gandalf cryptically, and I suddenly felt kind of nervous.

* * *

 **So thats Chapter 4!, Any comments, thoughts, suggestions?**

 **Please tell me if you liked the meetings in this chapter. I almost had a mental breakdown when writing it. i watched the scene like 15 times. Pausing every 2 seconds to get dialogue and making sure things were right. I've never drank so much coffee in my life...**

 **Anyway, Puerto Rico ComicCon is this weekend and i'm super exited! I got tickets for the two whole days! i'm getting a new haircut and my graduation is on Tuesday! life is busy so next chapter might be late.**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I followed closely behind Gandalf as he walked to the front door. Everyone was quiet as we shuffled to the foyer. Gandalf opened the door wide to reveal a dark haired dwarf. He had blue eyes and looked like an older mix between Fili and Kili, But more aware of things…. That's a way of describing it.

"Gandalf" he said with a smooth, commanding voice looking half amused and half annoyed. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." he said/complained as he stepped inside and removed his cloak. I raised an eyebrow at him and tilted my head to the side with curious amusement, as Gandalf closed the door behind him.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door it. It was painted a week ago" Bilbo piped up from behind the line of dwarves. The new guy ignored him almost completely as he sent small smiles and nods to his buddies.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf told him with an almost sheepish smile.

When the new guy turned back around to face us, Gandalf motioned towards Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins" he said then at me. "Ren Kross" My ears perked up at the mention of my name and I quickly straightened up like the lady I'm 'supposed to be'. "Allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said as 'Thorin' handed his cloak to Kili and looked at us.

He gave us both a once over and got all smug and intimidating. Ya, nice try big boy. My butlers were more deadly looking. "So… This is the Hobbit" he said slowly then looked to me. "And the creature of the Valar"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Creature of the Valar?" I muttered to myself in confusion. "'The hell is a Valar?"

"Tell me Mr. Baggins. Have you done much fighting?" he asked as he circled the poor hobbit.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo stuttered out.

"Ax or sword?" Thorin asked. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I have some skill in conkers, if you must know…." Bilbo responded irritably at him "But I fail to see why that's relevant."

Thorin looked down in resigned disappointment. "Thought as much." He muttered before turning to look at the other dwarves. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He said with a faint smirk. The others laughed at his words. I didn't know whether to be mad or not since I don't know what a grocer is.

Thorin then turned to me. Circling in the same way he did Bilbo and stopped in front of me. I stared him straight in the eye. He was taller than me; the top of my head barely reached his eyes. Though my ears made up the difference. "What about you Miss Kross. Ax or Sword?" he asked.

I looked him up and down trying to find something off about the guy. But I found little else than a deep hidden anger in his eyes. That better not be at me.

"Sword" I answered after a moment of staring him down and folded my arms over my chest, lifting one casually up to eye level. It took a second but my claws started to glow faintly with acid. "Though I prefer claws" I added with a toothy grin. Thorin watched my hand for a moment with a raised brow before at me and walked through the door to the dining room.

As he walked away I internally laughed. _'Ha! No back hand comment for me huh? sucka''_

We were all sitting in the dining room, except Bilbo who stood in the corner dejectedly. Again Gandalf sat me down between himself and Dwalin as Thorin ate some soup and spoke to the dwarves about what he was doing before getting here.

I paid little attention to them, preferring to pick at my teeth with my claws to remove any leftovers. When I wasn't doing that I was discreetly stealing glances at Fili. It wasn't intentional; my eyes just found themselves looking absent-mindedly for the blond. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me when he thought I was distracted. Whenever I caught him he would just smile warmly then go back to the conversation. It was quite the little game. Though it wasn't just us. I would catch some of the other dwarves stealing glances at me. Except that whenever I caught them they would quickly turn away. Hah! cowards.

I brought myself back to said conversation when Gandalf took out a map. I scanned the map curiously, taking note of the red dragon that was above a solitary mountain.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time" said one of the dwarves with red hair.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Said another one with greying hair. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor. The rain of the beast will end."

I glanced at Gandalf at the mention of the 'Beast'. He was looking towards Bilbo who appeared through the door.

"Uh, what beast?" he asked, gaining every ones attention.

"That would be a reference to Smaug The terrible, cheifest and greatest calamity of our age. Air-born fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals" Bofur said matter-of-factly while waving his pipe around. I smirked at the list of attributes and leaned over towards Dwalin who looked at me questioningly.

"Sounds more like my grandmother" I said in a semi-low voice. Gaining a slight snort from him I sat back in satisfaction. I mean; I love her to death but my father's mom is the definition of she-devil.

"Yes I know what a dragon Is" Bilbo said a bit annoyed.

Just as he said this, the youngest, Ori I think stood up from his chair. "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie." He got a few cheers and protest but his brother dragged him back down to his seat quickly to shut him up.

"The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best….nor brightest." Balin said looking around. Again some agreed with him while others argued their IQ. Though I don't think they know what an IQ is…. Meh who cares that's earth stuff.

A slap on the table hushed everyone up quickly. We all looked at the source to hear what he had to say. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. To the last dwarf!" I'll let you guess who it was. Yup it was Fili.

"And you forget we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed thousands of dragons in his time." Kili piped in starting chatter among the Dwarves. I raised an eyebrow at the Wizard curious to see if it was true.

It totally wasn't. You could see it in his nervous little face. "Oh well no. I wouldn't say—" Gandalf was cut off by Dori.

"How many then?" he asked.

"What?" Gandalf deadpanned. Oh this is precious.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" he asked again. Everything got quiet as everyone including Thorin looked at Gandalf for an answer. Said wizard practically choked on his pipe smoke. Poor bastard, got fed to the wolves. "Go on, give us a number" Dori pushed.

For some reason that was beyond me, they all started yelling and arguing with one another except Thorin who looks pissed, Gandalf who was happy to have the attention off of him, Bilbo who was trying to get them to calm down and me who leaned into Gandalf to prevent a stray punch or flying elbow from socking me in the face. I glanced at Thorin to see what he was going to do about this and he seemed ready to do said thing. What you ask? Let's find out.

Thorin stood suddenly from his seat yelling some word in another language. It seemed to do the trick as everyone else stopped what they were doing to looked at their dear leader. "If we have read these sings do you not think others have read them two?" he asked looking around the group. I swear it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop across the house.

"Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years." He continued. Gandalf and I shared a glance he was merely curious as to how I was taking all of this and I….well I didn't know why I looked at him but it happened. "Eyes look east of the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vest wealth of our people lay unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" he practically shouted at the end earning shouts of agreement. Or at least I think they are, they're all talking in that other language again.

"You forget, the front gate id sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Wow Balin, way to kill the mood.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said for the first time in a while. Not that I've spoken much but I didn't start an argument so hah. Take that. Anywho Gandalf brought out a cool looking key from his robe sleeve and held it up for observation.

"How came you by this?" Thorin breathed out in amazement.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safe keeping." Gandalf explained almost gently. "It is your now" he said, giving the key to Thorin. Thorin inspected the key in his hands before tucking it in to one of his pockets.

"If there is a key. There must be a door." Fili said. I couldn't help but give him a 'no shit Sherlock' look. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice me as he looked over everyone else on the table.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls" Gandalf said, pointing to where the door would be in relation to the mountain with his pipe.

"There's another way in" Kili grinned, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Well if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighed in exasperation. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map. Now I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle- Earth who can." He explained before sitting up straight in his seat. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." He said, pausing a bit to glance at Bilbo. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said from his place. That's when Bilbo stepped up to look down at the map.

"Mhmm a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." He said while looking over the map. I watched in apprehension. He really had no idea what it is that Gandalf had in store for him. I felt bad for letting this happen, he's my friend. My first friend in this whole world. Gods now I feel like an ass.

"And are you" The red haired one asked, I think his name is glin- no Gloin. Yeah that's it.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked in confusion.

"He said he's an expert" the grey haired one with the hearing aid said happily.

"Me? Nononono I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life" Bilbo said quickly, trying to save himself.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said, sparing me a glance only to earn a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"Nope" Bilbo agreed with a comical nod.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said, setting his right arm on the back of my chair to look at Bilbo better. I turned my steely gaze to him only to be ignored as the others somewhat protested Dwalin's words. They all started to argue again. Man this is getting annoying and old.

That's when I felt the ominous aura next to me. Shadows began to creep on the walls and the lights dimmed. I tensed, ears flattening against my head and moving away from the angry wizard, snarling at him. This gained me some attention but most of it was on him as he stood and made himself bigger than the others. I did _not_ like that. I growled louder, somehow adding to the little show he was putting on to intimidate the dwarves but it just made me even more uncomfortable.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf declared, glancing at me for a moment to see if I would jump him before returning his attention to the Dwarves. He made the aura and the shadows go away which calmed me down some but I was still slightly growling just to spite him. Asshole. Warn a girl next time geez. "Hobbits are remarkably light in their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they so choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf; the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." He said and started to sit back down, looking to Thorin. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have choosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he has a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." He muttered the last part. By now I've stopped growling but I'm freely glaring at Gandalf. "You must trust me on this" he said to Thorin.

He looked down at me with a cheeky smile as if looking for something to add. I raised a defying brow at him only to be ignored again. It's hard to be me I tell ya. "And as for Miss Ren. Well, she's probably the only person in we will ever know who has killed dragons." He said as everyone turned to look at me.

I glanced around the room with a faint blush as I was stared at in amazement by the others before I turned to Thorin who spoke. "Very well. We'll do it your way" he said ant turned to Balin. "Give them a contract. Balin nodded and gave me and Bilbo a contract each.

"Its just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said. I nodded along as I read it half- halfheartedly before signing it. What did get my attention was thorin whispering into Gandalfs ear.

"I cannot guarantee their safety."

"Understood"

Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

"Agreed."

I liked at Thorin who met my gaze, and we stared each other down for a while until Thorin relented and left the room with a huff. I smirked at his back and glanced at Gandalf who was frowning at me. I quickly stopped my smile and glared at him. "Next time you pull a stunt like that without telling me first." I said as I stood to be face to face with him. "I _will_ rip you to shreds" I growled low at him. He stared at me for a long while and I dare say I saw specks of actual fear in his eyes. Once I felt that I got my message across I left the room with a similar huff to Thorin, and started looking around the kitchen for something to drink.

* * *

 **So thats Chapter 5! Ant thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **Yeah very late update. No excuse, just procrastination and general negligence on my part. I 'm sorry. i'm sure that this chapter has a shit ton of errors but ill edit it later. Anyway, be sure to leave a review of what you thought and more power to ya my loves.**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wandered back into the dining room after a minute, with a fresh bottle of wine and sat myself back in my place. Once I was comfortable again I turned my attention to the action, taking sips of whine from my glass.

Oh Bilbo you beautiful bundle of nerves you.

He read the contract muttering to himself his voice raising an octave every time he would list a way to die. Incineration seemed to be his breaking point. That's when Bofur contributed some 'helpful' information about dragons that ended with Bilbo passing out.

When he did, Gandalf stood up to help the poor Hobbit. "Oh, very helpful Bofur" He said as he picked Bilbo up and took him to the living room. I watched them go the turned back to my glass. Finishing it off and pouring In another portion.

"Miss Kross" I heard a voice say from across the table. I looked up to the source and found that it was Ori. Glancing around the table I found that the other dwarves were still sitting at the table and even big boss Thorin was hovering by the door.

"Just Ren please and what can I do for you, Ori?" I asked as I put down my glass and looked to him.

"Is it true?" He asked innocently.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"That's you came from the Valar. And that you've killed dragons before." He said excitedly. I looked around the table to see everyone's curious gazes. I caught Fili's eyes by the end; his eyes were just intensely looking at me in anticipation for my answer. He seemed almost nervous to hear it. But I ignored him.

"Well I'm not sure what a Valar is. To tell you the truth but yes I've killed dragons back when I was in active duty as a soldier." I said looking back to Ori. I got a few flabbergasted looks and controversial murmurs.

"The Valar are the creators of our world." Balin said with a kind smile. I nodded in realization and gave him a smile in return mouthing a quick 'thank you'.

"Well in that case yes. Sort of, it I think it was a collaboration from your Valar and my Gods. Because as far as I know; people don't usually get taken from their home realm, dumped in another one, and told it's their destiny to help reclaim a kingdom." I mused with a dry laugh while taking another sip of wine. "Sorry, I've had a rough couple of days." I apologized quickly.

"So how did you manage to kill a dragon?" Dwalin asked.

"I used my true demon form. Its huge." I shrugged. "Though now that I don't have access to my beast, I might not even have the ability to turn into my regular demon form. I haven't had time to check." I said. "But even if I could turn, I have no idea what dragons in this world are like. I've only ever fought against Dragon demons during the war my grandfather started a few years back."

"How old are you" I heard a voice rumble. It was Thorin. This is the first time he's spoken to me directly since he arrived. And I've still not decided whether I like him or not.

"I turned twenty five just before I came here." I said looking at him. His eyes widened considerably and I heard startled gasps from the others. I narrowed my eyes at them in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"So young and to have already seen the horrors of war." Dori muttered while gazing at me with sympathy.

"I'm a full grown adult by all means and definitions." I said a little offended. Dori seemed to realize his words had upset me and apologized quickly. I waved him off. "But you're semi-right though. Compared to other demons I'm just a pup. We're essentially immortal for most of our lives until we are mated and even that has it our variables." I said, feeling more like a school teacher every second. "But I'm not getting into that whole fiasco right now."

"Can you show us your demon form?" Kili said butting in excitedly and changing the subject. Thank you Kili. I looked at him and glanced at his brother who was awfully quiet but still watching me with as much intensity as earlier in the evening.

"Like I said Kili, I don't know if I can turn in this world; but I'll try tomorrow. If I were to try now I might end up breaking something in here." I told him with a smile as a yawn betrayed me and escaped from my mouth showing off my sharp pointed k-nines to everyone. Nice job there body, you just gotta be an asshole. "Well, I'm going to go find a place to sleep." I said as I got up from the table and made my way to the hall. Passing Thorin on the way I stopped beside him and looked up at him with a friendly smile. Hey, if I'm going to be working for the man might as well try to be friends.

"Master Thorin." I said, gaining his attention. "I look forward to working with you." I smiled then left the room. I made my way into the living room and chose one of the chairs in the corner to curl up in. Bilbo seemed to be in a bad mood so I didn't want to bother him by asking for a stupid room.

After an hour or so of willing and failing sleep to come to me. The Dwarves started filtering in to the room smocking their pipes and murmuring softly. I didn't really know what was going on until they started to hum inn unison. I cracked an eye open to see everyone looking solemnly at the flames of the fireplace. I closed my eyes again as Thorin began to sing, taking the sad story as a lullaby to null myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up disoriented in a different place than when I went to bed. That's for sure. I don't remember my chair having a pillow and ample leg room last night. So after cracking my eyes open I notices three things.

One: I was in a bedroom, on a bed.

Two: It was still pretty dark outside, maybe an hour or so before dusk.

Three: I wasn't alone.

The room I was in had two single beds. A dresser sat against one of the walls a bookshelf against another and a small window. Standard guest room. Looking to the other bed that was a couple of feet away from mine, was the one and only Thorin Oakenshield. I was surprised; he was probably the last person I thought I would ever share a room with. He wasn't asleep like I had first thought he was, he was actually laying calmly down looking out the window silently waiting for morning.

I turned my body to lay on my left and watched him for a moment. Contemplating on starting a conversation, but I was stopped mid though by some movement on the floor between us. I looked down instantly. Only to find two other surprising faces on the ground. Fili and Kili slept peacefully on the ground breathing out soft almost inaudible snores.

The closest to me was Fili with Kili right next to him. I stared at the duo for a minute with an amused smile gracing my lips. I mentally laughed at the way Fili's mustash braids moved in unison with his breaths. _'He's too cute for words'_ I thought. Just looking at his sleeping face made my morning bitchiness dissipate to non-existence. Suddenly a voice brought me back to the moment.

"You should be sleeping." Thorin said, looking over at me. I shrugged and sat up on the bed to stretch out my muscles.

"So should you." I said as I rolled my shoulders. "Who brought me here?" I asked, as I continued to as I wiggled the sock covered toes of my bootless feet. "I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in the sitting room."

"My nephews are quite fond of you for some reason. Though they don't seem too keen in saying why." He said, a light amused tone coming to his usually serious voice. "Fili insisted on giving you the bed"

I giggled at the thought of the brothers arguing with Thorin about such a minor thing. After a minute of silence from both of us I stood from the bed and put my boots back on. "Any preference for breakfast?" I asked as I half haserdly made the bed.

"No" he said, turning back to the window.

With that I left the room almost tripping over a sleeping dwarf when I got to the hall. Thankfully neither of us was harmed and he didn't even wake up so that's good. I maneuverer my way to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day by washing up as best I could and redoing by hair. Once I was as clean as I was gonna get I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

An hour later the sun started to show some raise over the horizon and lighting the house. I had made porridge for everyone since there wasn't much left in the pantry after last night. And started to wake everyone up.

That was an interesting experience to say the least. Most of them ignored my attempt to wake them up only to be rewarded with a hefty kick in the rear, if I couldn't sleep in then neither could they.

When I went to wake up Thorin and the dynamic duo I only had to kick Kili. Thorin was already up and fiddling with his pack and Fili woke up instantly at my call.

They didn't talk much, just shuffled to the dining room and ate silently while they woke themselves up. Even Gandalf was nodding off every now and then. After breakfast everyone divided into little groups to either help clean up the house, pack for the trip or get the ponies ready. –I didn't even know they had ponies.—

* * *

I was adjusting my cloak over my shoulders while the others finished off with their pony's and in Gandalfs case a horse. "Okay _now_ can you show us your demon form?" Kili asked as he helped tie a bag to his brother's pony. His declaration got everyone else's attention to us. I rolled my eyes at him and jumped down from the rock I was sitting on.

"Alright, but if you freak out and try to kill me, it's your own fault." Said as I walked away from the ponies, if I can transform I don't want to freak them out. Once I was a 'safe' distance from the ponies I turned back around to face the group of dwarves and wizard who were watching me like I was the freaking NFL super bowl halftime performer of the year. Mama Beyoncé would be proud.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my demon form. Breathing deep, I smiled as I felt a familiar warmth envelope me and I started to chance. When I opened my eyes I was met with wide eyes and astonished faces. Even Gandalf was surprised. _'Bet your little friend didn't tell you I could do that huh?'_ I smirked mentally.

"So? What do you think? Pretty slick huh?" I asked as I pranced around in front of them showing off my large silvery white fur with black high lights on my back and head. I stood at, at least their chest height. Which wasn't much less than my actual height that generally barely reached Thorin's shoulders.

"You're beautiful" Fili said with a smile and receiving my own toothy grin in return.

"If you guys don't mind I think I'll just stay like this for the rest of the day." I said as I rolled around in the ground relishing in the feel of my fur against the soft grass. No one protested so I took that as a go ahead.

And after a few more minutes of prep time we were off to Erebor.

* * *

A few hours in, the sun began to warm the air and chatter began to float around the group about the ridiculousness of Bilbo coming with us. I was still a little bummed out that he wasn't coming so I did my best to ignore them as I silently sulked.

I had hoped that I would at least have someone I consider a close friend on this journey. Not that I don't consider the dwarves to be my friends, I do. But I had shared my grief of leaving home with Bilbo, something I didn't plan to do with the others as not to make myself look weak and helpless.

I guess I'll just have to bare with it. Maybe after we finish this quest I'll come to visit him, and tell him of the adventure, maybe even bring him a gift so he knows I hold no ill feelings of him not coming along. It's his choice after al— "WAIT! WAIT!" a voice screamed from behind us snapping me out of my thoughts.

The company all halted their ponies and I stopped and turned to look behind us by my place next to Thorin—He was one of the few keeping quiet about the whole Bilbo coming along thing— and was amazed to see the very same focus of my thoughts.

"I singed it" Bilbo slowed his approach to a stand when he got close enough and held up his contract. Balin motioned for him to hand in the contract so he could look it over.

"Everything appears to be in order." Balin said folding up the contract to put it away. "Welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." He finished with a kind smile, as Bilbo nodded in thanks, receiving a few chuckles and probably half-hearted congratulations from the other dwarves.

I shook of my initial surprise as a broad toothy smirk/smile appeared on my face. Quickly making my way over to him I stood behind him to see that in my demon form was almost the same height give or take an inch or two from my side of the spectrum.

"Congratulations Bilbo" I said happily, startling him resulting in a small yelp and wide fearful eyes from the hobbit once he had spotted me. He tried to stutter something out but I cut him off by rolling my eyes and changing into my humanoid form again so he knew it was me. "Oh calm down you big lust I'm harmless." I said patting his head gently calming him down some. "To you at least." I added as I left his side and changed back so we could continue on our path.

"Give him a pony" Thorin said as he started walking away from the scene. I re-joined Thorin at the head of the Company as an unofficial look out as Bilbo started to protest his needing of a pony. He was promptly ignored and set atop his very own pony.

As we walked, friendly banter started up again about some bet that they had made about Biblo, and we even had to stop again briefly because Bilbo had forgotten his handkerchief. To which Thorin responded with an eye roll.

Yep, this was the start of one of the greatest adventures in the history of Middle- Earth. We just didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **So thats Chapter 6! Any thoughts, comments, cuggestions?**

 **Took a bit longer than i wanted to update but thats okay. No news this week, pretty boring really... maybe next week i'll have something to say, but who knows..**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**

 **P.S. sorry for grammar mistakes :( :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We've been traveling for a few days now; the company dutifully rode their ponies and I interchanged between being in my demon form and riding on one of the spare ponies when in humanoid form.

Tonight I was in my humanoid form sitting by the fire with my new friends Fili and Kili, looking out to the dark landscape of the rocky ledge we were making camp for the night. The two brothers have become rather interested in my old world and spent as much available time asking me about it. It was Kili that was the most curious while Fili preferred to sit close and listen to my answers. I indulged them by explaining what I could about my world, even going as far as to show them what electricity was with my socks and Bilbo's woolly blanket, and needless to say it was quite amusing to see their reactions. I didn't know exactly why they were so interested in asking me questions. But my hunch was that one or both had a little crush on me or something. The thought was heart-warming but I had decided at the beginning of this quest that I would first concentrate on killing the damn dragon then figuring out who my mate was.

But that didn't stop me from already making deductions as to who it might be. Most of the older dwarves were out of the question with the simple fact that they already had found their 'One' as Balin put it. The ones in average age didn't really seem to notice my existence. But there were three that were still on my list of potential adults. Dwalin, Bofur – both were kind to me to a fault— and of course Thorin though the last just barely made the list. The others on the list, the _'youngsters'_ as I so eloquently put it in my head were all included given how much attention the give to me on a daily basis. Seriously the only alone time I've gotten these past few days was when I went to relieve myself in the woods.

Usually they would try to make me talk all night until I forced them to go to bed like toddlers or one of the others did it for me. Thank you Dwalin, you're a life saver. I don't know why I let them hound me like that. But I admit, I'm a sucker for Fili's puppy dog look. It was quite potent.

But tonight there weren't any questions or hounding. The dynamic duo and the rest of the youngsters gang kept to themselves most of the day, speaking in what Gandalf informed me was Kuznut the Dwarven language. I could tell that they were all tired from today's climb up the rocky incline, – even though the ponies did most of the heavy lifting— so I decided not to bother whatever it was they were talking about; I was going to sit by Gandalf tonight to see if we could talk a bit but before I could even take a step in the wizards' direction. Fili swiftly tugged me along with him sitting me between him and his brother.

So here I was; sitting silently again the large rocks behind the fire listening to the snores of the sleeping dwarves. The first night I slept with these loudly snoring males I could barely sleep but now I quite enjoy the small vibrations they make in the ground while I drip off to dreamland. Bilbo on the other hand…. Not so much.

I suspect he has already planned the murder of over half the company due to their snores alone. I snorted silently at my own thought as I watched the Hobbit sneak an apple to his pony thinking no one was looking.

But suddenly an un-natural screeching broke through the night in the distance. I snapped awake instantly, tensing up and looking around the camp making sure everyone was where they should be. Once confirmed that everyone was close I relaxed a bit but kept my ears up and scanning the area surrounding.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked a bit panicked, returning to the safety of the fire.

"Orcs" Kili said ominously. I raised my lip in disgust at the name.

"What kind of name is that?" I muttered to myself. "They even sound gross"

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated the name with a bit more panic, waking up Thorin in the process, who was alert in an instant.

"Throat-cutters" Fili offered with a smile. I didn't like that smile in this situation. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them" He said not at all worried about said throat-cutters. This made me frown at the handsome blond.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood" Kili said obviously trying to scare Bilbo shitless. After realising this I relaxed more but openly frowned at the two in disapproval. They both had started chuckling when Thorin cut into the conversation, stopping them in their tracks.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin said gaining everyone's attention. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he asked, glaring down at his nephews.

"We didn't mean anything by it?" Kili said with a slight grumble.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He said almost harshly while walking away towards the cliff. At his tone I turned my disapproving frown towards Thorin's retreating figure. Sure, they were a bit dickish by scaring Bilbo like that but they didn't deserve that hard of a scolding.

"Don't mind him, laddie" Balin said, appearing from the pile of now awake dwarves. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." He said. I feel a story coming on so I got comfortable in my seat and listened to Balin as he told us of what happened when King Thror tried to reclaim an ancient kingdom.

The tale was sad, and I really felt bad for the both Thorin and the other dwarves who were there. They had lost so much in the siege of the dragon only to lose more after the battle of Moria.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him."

"He slunk back into the whole whence he came." Thorin said. "That filth died of his wounds long ago"

We all watched him as he walked back to his spot, but a movement in the darkness caught my attention. It wasn't much, just a quick movement of something between the trees on one of the other cliffs. After a few seconds of careful watching I pawned the incident as a squirrel or something scurrying about. So I laid back and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day found us under heavy rain and sour moods. It's been raining like this for hours since we started up again. I had the luck to be in my Humanoid form to day and I could ride the ponies and not get my paws muddy and wet. Currently I was nice and warm in my cloak, given to me by Gandalf the day after my arrival. It covered a large portion of my person so I was almost completely dry. Only my boots were getting rained on and only a little bit, my socks were still very dry and comfortable.

The guys didn't have such luck. They were all soaked to the bone. Poor guys.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done" Gandalf answered almost sassily from his place in the lead. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, speaking for the first time that day.

"What?" Gandalf asked not knowing what he was referring too.

"Other wizards" My ears perked up under my hood at the question. And I looked ahead to look at Gandalf who was a few ponies ahead of me.

"There are five of us. The greatest of out order is Saruman the white. Then there are the two blue wizards. Though I seem to have forgotten their names." Gandalf said, sounding a bit like an old man at the end.

"And who's the fifth?" Bilbo.

"Well, that would be Radagast the brown." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked getting a snort and a giggle from me, not that he paid attention.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others." Gandalf said. "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests lands to the east. And good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

' _Damn that got deep._ ' I thought then grinned. "If he's as fond of animals as you say. He and I will get along handsomely." I said gaining a contemplating look from Gandalf.

* * *

We managed to out run the rain to everyone's relief and found a nice looking little rocky area for camp where there was a disintegrating cabin. But the effects of traveling in the rain were starting to catch up, so you could say some were a bit grumpy. Mainly Thorin though, he's been in a sour mood since this morning.

Fili and Kili were set off to look after the ponies and everyone else got assigned tasks. I got to help Bombur with preparing dinner. While he instructed me to get things from his bag I overheard Gandalf and Thorin arguing about whether we should camp here or not.

Gandalf tried to convince him to head to some hidden valley and get help from the elves. Thorin did not take it well. They argued a bit more with heated voices until Gandalf huffed and stormed off, passing by myself and Bilbo who was petting his pony.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as the wizard stomped by. I stood from my crouched position over Bombur's bag and look to him as well.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said not even missing a step.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins" he snapped causing me to raise my brows in surprise at his outburst. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day" He muttered to himself but I heard him. Perk #1 of demon hearing, you get to hear people talk smack about other people quietly.

"I think he just said we're insane" I said and frowned at his receding back for a moment until Thorin spoke again.

"Come on Bombur, were hungry." He said, reminding me of my current job. I nodded to myself and got back to getting the necessary thing out for Bombur.

It was already dark by the time that dinner was being served to everyone. I was sitting by the fire sipping at on my stew absent-mindedly when Bilbo spoke up. "He's been a long time" he commented, looking out to the darkness.

"Who?" I asked, putting another spoonful in my mouth.

"Gandalf" he said exasperated.

"He's a Wizard, he does as he chooses" Bofur said as he filled two bowls. "Here do us a favour, take this to the lads" he said handing said bowls to Bilbo. I perked up instantly at the thought of something to do even if it was just taking dinner to the Troublemakers.

"Can I go too?" I asked Bilbo, putting on my best puppy face. Fili may have a good puppy dog face but I have it down to a science.—The key is to make your eyes water ever so slightly so they gleam a bit— Bilbo managed a yes as he blushed at me, receiving chuckled from the few Dwarves who were paying attention to the little exchange. I grinned and downed the rest of my stew in one gulp before standing up and following him towards the ponies.

Bilbo handed me one of the bowls and together we silently walked, coming to stand behind the two, who were rod stiff staring at the ponies with blank faces. We stood between them and Bilbo offered his bowl to Kili while I did the same to Fili. But neither responded, I looked to Bilbo to see that he was looking at the ponies and the guys in confusion.

"What's the matter?" I asked after a minute.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said, not looking away from the ponies.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem" Fili continued glancing at us.

"We had sixteen" Kili

"Now there's fourteen" Fili

"Well, shit" I said, thinking of the ass handing that they're gonna' get from Thorin when he finds out.

* * *

 **Thats chapter 7!, any thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **Long time no see guys, been busy with the premier of Looking for home sequel. But now i'm back on scheduled... at least for this story 'ASL' is still in editing. so that's something to look forward too.**

 ****I'd like to give special thanks to all of you who have been following the story and actually like it. Thank you for all of your Favorites, Follows and wonderful Reviews that never stop making me smile. Like, seriously whenever I get a notification about any of the three things I start grinning like an idiot. It makes me happy that you're happy with my babbles, its supper cool just like you guys.**

 **But still review whenever yous can. Feed back on what you think and how I could improve are always welcome as well as any funny thoughts you may have.**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kili started to walk around checking to see who it was that was missing, I handed my bowl to Bilbo and transformed immediately, nose to the ground looking for a trail to see where they might have gone. Fili followed me closely as I searched. Eventually I noticed that as we walked one of his hands hovered over my back; which was weird because I could almost reach his shoulder in this form. But still very cute and sweet.

We came across a few uprooted trees, where Bilbo and Kili were. As they started speaking to each other I growled a bit at the foul scent that reached my nostrils, earning a concerned look from the guys as I walked around the area. "That is not good at all, should we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked nervously. The brothers tensed slightly at the question while I raised a non- existent doggie eyebrow at them.

Instead of staying to hear whatever excuse they would pull to not tell Thorin. I nudged Kili's side to notify my departure – He was the one closest to me at the moment— and without a word I started to track the foul scent through the foliage. I didn't really know if he got the message but he didn't follow me either so I guess he did.

I followed the mixed smell of pony and whatever foul creature took them around. Trying to pin point a trail I could follow to its source. As I inspected another fallen tree, the sound of distressed ponies reached my ears. My head snapped up to the sound and my jaw slacked out on me at the sight.

"The fuck is that?" I said, crouching down on my belly by the downed tree as the large humanoid looking thing carried two ponies away. It was sickly pale in color, and its skin looked to be a mix between pasty and rough. The only thing covering its... appendages was a raggedy loin cloth. No surprise that this is the source of that awful smell.

I followed it from a safe distance to a makeshift camp that he had. I stayed on top of the rocks surrounding them, keeping to the shadows and watching them as they argued. There, my nose acquainted itself with the other two creatures.

I noticed the little pen area where they had the ponies; and was just about to get closer to see if they were okay. When I noticed movement at the other end, Bilbo was creeping up to the creatures from behind. Eyes locked on one of their knives. Panic bubbled inside me as he got closer.

"Bilbo! What the bloody hell are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him when he got close enough to my side of the pen. He jumped slightly at my voice and ducked down to the floor as he looked back to where I was hiding.

"Ren? Where have you been? Fili is freaking out." He said back with wide eyes.

"Never mind that, get out of there you dunce" I said after rolling my eyes at his half assed scolding. But he ignored me and turned back to what he was doing. He got close to getting the knife but the thing grabbed him by mistake when he went to take his bugger rag. That's what I'm calling it.

Both Bilbo and I gasped as the creature brought him up to his face and sneezed on him. The creature started screaming in a panic when he saw Bilbo, getting the others attention.

"Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and all" he said in amazement. I had to stop myself from springing into action. Who knows maybe they'll let him go… or eat him.

"What is it?" the one I think is called Bert said, looking Bilbo over.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it wriggles around." The one holding Bilbo said while throwing Him to the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squired." The third creature asked grabbing a knife and pointed it at Bilbo. Bad idea bugso. Without a second thought I jumped out and ran to stand between them and Bilbo, snarling at the three angrily.

I growled at them threateningly, ears flat against my head and hackles raised as Bilbo squealed and answer them nervously. "I'm a burglar! - uh Hobbit!" he stuttered at them

"A Burglar-hobbit?" The one with the sniffles as the knife wielding one looked at me.

"And what's that? A baby wrag?" he asked. "Can we cook 'em?" he asked his friends.

"We can try!" Snotty-mick-snot-snot said as he tried to grab us. I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I was a bit terrified when they started to grab at us. But we both know that I can't lie to you guys. We both dodged their hands as best we could thought they seemed to want to get Bilbo more them me.

We managed to find an opening to escape. Bilbo went between one of their legs as I ran between two of the creatures. I had made it to the tree line before noticing that they had caught Bilbo. I immediately turned back around to charge at the bastards.

I bit down on the closest leg I could get to; receiving a pained yell from the creature I bit. I drew a good amount of blood too, considering that their hide is thick as all hell. But my success didn't last long; just as it had begun; it ended with the creature slapping me away from his leg.

I let out a startled yelp as I flew a few feet away from them with the force of the hit; landing just at the edge of the trees. From my place on the ground I watched as Kili ran out through the trees, slicing and yelling at the creatures to put Bilbo down. That's right Kil's show 'em who's boss!

"Drop him!" Kili bellowed angrily. I got back up on my paws and placed myself beside Kili. Raising my hackles and growling loudly at the creatures holding my friend.

"You what?" The one holding Bilbo asked with a big dumb face. Dear gods I've been reduced to 'dumb face' jokes.

"I said..." Kili started, pausing for dramatic effect. "Drop him."

The creature growled at him then threw Bilbo at us. I ducked out of the way and Bilbo crashed into Kili like an old sack of potatoes.

Before I could even turn to look at them and check if they were injured. Thorin and the rest of the Company charged at the creatures with loud battle cries. After deducing that they could handle themselves with the stinky giants I turned my attention back to Kili and Bilbo. They were struggling on the ground with Kili trying to get Bilbo off and Bilbo still pretty disoriented.

I approached them hastily and pushed at Bilbo with my snout to get him off of Kili. Kili got up quickly and gave both Bilbo and I a once over looking at me slightly longer. "Stay with Bilbo" he ordered then charged away with his own battle cry.

I watched him go briefly catching Fili as he furiously stabbed at the creature nearest to him. He. Was. Mad. It was pretty hot to see him with a different expression than adorable puppy mode. This look made him look dangerous and gods I loved it. But I snapped myself back to reality and stepped closer to Bilbo. I was just about to pull him away from the action to somewhere safe but he had managed to slip away from me in the direction of the pony pen.

"Bilbo!" I yelled furiously and did my best to maneuver my way through the company and the creatures fighting. I followed Bilbo around as he picked up the huge knife that the creature dropped in the confusion and started to cut at the rope of the pen.

He was actually able to free the ponies. But it got the attention of one of the creatures, resulting in Bilbo getting grabbed by it. I latched onto his arm with my teeth trying to get him to let go of my friend. This resulted in me getting grabbed by the scruff of my neck and ripped off of the creature by one of his buddies.

Both Bilbo and I were held up in the air, Bilbo by his limbs and me by the neck. Causing the fight to come to an end when the creatures threatened to rip Bilbo's arms out. Despite the grip the creature had on my neck I did my best to wriggle around and claw at him with my acid, snaring and growling loudly but he didn't loosen up. Probably tightening it just to spite me.

After an intense staring contest by Thorin and the creatures, he put down his sword down. In no time, half of the company was tied up into sacks, including Bilbo while the other half was being turned over fire in a makeshift roast. Oh and they're in their undies, just so you know. I however was uncomfortably tied by my legs together next to my sacked friends. They also tied my muzzle closed so I wouldn't bite. Assholes.

"Don't bother cooking 'em" Snotty-mic-snot-snot said. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." The creatures continued to argue about what way to cook us up. As they talked, I tried to wriggle enough to cut the tight ropes with my claws but with the angle it was a slow process.

As I wriggled silently against my bonds I noticed that Fili would keep looking between me and the creatures whenever they got close. His eyes would flash through worry, fear and anger all in a millisecond until the creature would move away. Once the creature was far enough away he would sigh and go back to trying to get out of his sack where he was condoned to lie on his belly at the bottom of the pile just a mere three feet away from me.

"WAIT! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo yelled wiggling in his sack.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori said from his place on the roast stick. Bofur shouted back but I didn't really listen to him. I was more focused on Bilbo who had managed to stand up, sack and all and started to hop in the direction of the creatures.

"I mean with the-uh seasoning." Bilbo said ignoring Dori and Bofur. I paused my escape attempts at that. What on gods good middle earth is he getting at?

"What about the seasoning?" One of the creatures asked curiously.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said with a tiny glint in his eye. He was stalling for time I figured but he's enjoying being able to insult the dwarves personal hygiene more than he should isn't he? I merely narrowed my eyes at the clever hobbit; while my other comrades began to panic and yell at him, calling him a traitor.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Another one of the creatures asked with a bit of a sneer.

"Shut up!" said the other one. "Let the fluglarburburhobbit talk" he said leaning down to look at Bilbo closely.

Bilbo paused for half a second then stammer out that the secret to cooking dwarf was to skin them first. This didn't really go on well with the company. They began giving death threats to the poor hobbit.

As the dwarves yelled at Bilbo about skinning him instead, the creatures argued about whether what Bilbo said was true or not. I continued my struggling with reaching the ropes. But the sudden movement of one of the creatures stopped everyone. The creature walked over to our sack pile ad picked up Bombur while talking to his friends…?

He then proceeded to hold the poor plump dwarf up and dangle him over his mouth. The entire company panicked at the sight. Thankfully, Bilbo was still on our side and yelled for the creature to stop by saying that Bombur had worms.

That worked. The creature dropped Bombur back on the pile in disgust. Bilbo continued on with saying that we all had worms. I didn't appreciate the implication; I am one hundred percent parasite free. Just because I'm furry doesn't mean I have poor hygiene. I knew he just said it to stop the creatures from eating us, but did it have to be worms in tubes? Show some decorum Billi boy geez.

"What would you have us do then?" One of the creatures asked. "Let them all go?"

Bilbo made a face at the creature, giving a shrug. "Well…" he mumbled. I snorted at the dry humour my friend exhibited.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools." The same creature said angrily –I really need to find out what the hell they are— as he went back to turning the roast stick.

"Ferret!?" Bilbo said offended.

"Fools!?" The creature with the sinus problems repeated offended as well.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL" A sudden voice boomed from behind a boulder. It was obviously Gandalf. I moved my head so I could look up at the old wizard and gave him a half-hearted glare. His timing is total shit, but I'm not gonna tell him that. He might just leave us here to die. Or in my case get torn apart then magically wake up a few days later normal but with a killer migraine and a thrust for blood.

At the light of the rising sun, the creatures turned to stone statues of themselves; effectively saving us from a horrible death. The dwarves cheered happily. Though I was quite surprised that I hadn't noticed dawn approaching. I shrugged the thought aside; it doesn't really matter at the moment. What was important was getting out of these damn ropes.

Thankfully, I'm one of the first ones that Gandalf lets loose; he un-tied my legs and snout before continuing on with the rest of the company. I waisted no time in transforming back into my Humanoid form and dusting and getting up from the ground. Finally able to use my claws for something I crouched down by the pile of my new friends, intent on getting them out of their smelly sacks.

I freed Fili first, seeing as he was closest to me then continued on with his brother while he untangled himself from the sack. But before I could finish freeing Kili, two warm hands cupped my face and turned me to face Fili's heart stopping blue eyes.

His worried eyes scanned my face before they moved to the rest of me. after he found whatever he was looking for he looked back to me, then repeated the process then wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me to his chest in a tight hug. He practically buried his face in my hair, muttering to himself in Kuznut… Or at least I think it was. My face scrunched up in confusion at his behavior, slight worry for him filling me. "Fili what's wrong?" I asked, resting my hands on his chest and pushing slightly so I could look at his face.

"You scared me half to death. Where did you go?" he muttered, concern lacing his voice as he stared into my eyes. I smiled minutely at his worrying and placed my hand on his cheek, my thumb toying with his mustash braid.

"I went to track the ponies, I was completely fine. You didn't have to worry" I said, smiling in assurance. He didn't respond. Merely looked into my eyes, I felt myself get trapped in his blue gaze. Those beautiful blue eyes that held so much emotion that I couldn't decipher. They filled me with warmth and tickled my insides to an almost insufferable level. My eyes widened at the feeling. Is this it? Is this what I have been looking for? Is this what I'm supposed to feel? Is Fili him? Is Fili my—.

"Come along everyone! Let us find that cave" Gandalf suddenly exclaimed, breaking me from my thoughts.

Both Fili and I blinked back to reality, stepping back and away from each other a small distance. I lowered my hands to my sides, my tail gently swinging side to side as usual. Fili though, kept one of his hands at the small of my back. Making tiny circles with his thumb, I did my best to ignore his hand. I had decided that I would wait until we reached Erebor to concentrate on finding my mate. Having a lead won't change that…

* * *

 **So that's chapter 8! any thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **I'd like to formally apologize for the unannounced Hiatus i went on with my stories. i had some eye/health problems and i wasn't really up for writing. But i'm all better now so not to fear i'm not abandoning my precious stories.**

 **Anyway, be sure to leave a review on what you think of the story so far:)**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gandalf led us towards the rocky mountain side. Going on about how the cave should be nearby.

We stayed quiet; mostly just mutters were heard from the company about how tired or hungry they were. I did my best to tune them out; I was tired and hungry too. But it wouldn't do me any good to complain. Besides I have other things to worry about. Like the fact that i'm practically being held prisoner by Twiddledee and Twiddledum.

After the giant creatures were dealt with, Fili and Kili had kept me at arms reach. I was placed in the line between the two. Whenever I would try to go ahead towards Gandalf or Bilbo to see if they were okay, one of the two brothers would grab me and place me right back between them. It was beginning to get quite annoying.

Eventually we arrived at the entrance of a foul smelling cave. Yes, it definitely belonged to those horrid things. Gandalf went inside with a few choice dwarves. While the rest of us stayed outside by the surrounding rocks. I sat down on one and got comfortable as Fili sat down by my feet and started to sharpen some of his knives. Kili sat on a nearby rock, twirling around one of his arrows.

I sighed as I looked around boredly at the surrounding forest. For a few blissful seconds I allowed myself to get lost in the sound the birds and the leaves in the trees were making. It was completely relaxing and I found myself starting to slip into unconscious, slowly leaning back on my rock till I was completely supported by it.

I bolted up right on the rock suddenly. My ears flailed around like mad as I got off the rock; my eyes searching for the source of the odd energy that was fast approaching. I growled deep in my throat, though only I could hear it. The others stared at me in confusion but I ignored them and hopped off my rock towards the mouth of the cave to get Gandalf. But before I could step much closer; Gandalf and the ones who had gone inside had come back, some of them with new swords. He even gave one to Bilbo.

My shoulders relaxed minutely at the relief of knowing that I didn't have to go inside the awful smelling cave. But they tensed back up when I felt the energy get closer. In all honesty, the energy didn't feel _bad_ per-se, but it still but her on edge. Better safe than sorry and all that.

"Gandalf" I called as I made my way to him. Absentmindedly noticing that my newest 'Who's my intended mate' lead was tailing my every move. Bless him.

The robe clad wizard turned to me expectantly. "Yes Miss Ren, is there something I can help you with?" He asked nicely, oblivious to my concerned expression.

"Something is coming straight for us, I can sense it" I said, looking around suspiciously. Just as the words left my mouth Thorin yelled out of the approaching thing as well. Gandalf immediately unsheathed his sword and began giving orders to be ready and stay together.

We did as we were told, everyone taking out their weapons and going into defensive stances. I made sure to be close enough to Bilbo that in case all hell breaks loose and we have to volt, he won't get lost. Absentmindedly I noticed both Fili and Kili in the corner of my eye. Fili being the closet to me.

We stayed silent as the thing came closer. My ears picking up the sound of at least a dozen or so pairs of feet running, and something scraping against the ground. A carriage maybe?

It wasn't long until a sled pulled by many bigger than usual rabbits came bursting through the foliage.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Yelled the old man on the sled. He wore a brown robe and a weird but admittedly cute hat. Like Gandalf, though part of his face seemed to be covered in bird droppings. He seemed glittery and anxious.

At the sight of the man. Gandalf relaxed his shoulders "Radagast" he breathed out in relief. "Radagast the Brown, what on earth are you doing here?" he asked after approaching the apparent wizard. At this the rest of the company including myself began to relax and put away weapons.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Somethings wrong, something is terribly wrong." Radagast said. After Gandalf signaled for him to continue the brown clad wizard proceeded to pull a stick bug out of his mouth. Gross…

After that interesting little moment, Gandalf pulled his friend to the side to talk. While the rest of the company went towards Thorin to see his new sword or whatever. I chose to sit myself on a rock with Bilbo who examined his own sword, every so often I would give a compliment about it to Bilbo. And even showed him how to hold it.

After everyone was done ogling Thorin's new sword the all dispersed around the small area to look around. Kili and Fili positioned themselves on either side of Bilbo and I's rock. Fili was watching me, and Kili just fiddling with his bow. Nothing new.

Suddenly the sound of a howl from not too far away made us all jump slightly. I was off the rock in an instant, listening for the source.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked fear clearly in his voice.

"That doesn't sound like any wolf I've ever heard" I said, pulling Bilbo closer to the center of our group.

"That is no wolf" Bofur said looking ahead of us. I froze at the sound of a twig breaking from behind us and a hungry growl. We all turned around to see a huge wolf like creature on steroids somewhat bigger than my Demon form coming straight for us. Taking down Dori and snarling at him.

Without a second thought I transformed into my demon form and tackled it off Dori while Thorin brought down his sword on the creatures head effectively killing it. Thorin yelled at Killi to use his bow as another one came from behind Thorin. Kili shot it down and Dwalin smashed its head in to kill it.

"Wrag scouts" Thorin said, removing his sword from the 'wrags' head. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind"

"There are more of these?" "Orc pack?" both Bilbo and I asked in unison. Though were ignored by Gandalf as he angrily asked Thorin who he had told of the quest. After Thorin negated ever saying anything the company decided to high tail it out of there.

And so we did, with Radagast volunteering as a distraction for the pack so we could make a safe escape on foot. I changed back into my Humanoid form just and followed the company up to the rocky field.

I followed Gandalf dutifully staying only a few steps behind him as well as keeping an ear our for the Orc pack. I could hear their howls of anger as Radagast taunted them to keep their attention. We ran among the rocks trying our best not to get noticed stopping only when pack ran straight passed us.

But one strayed from the pack and began to sniff around; making us all hide under the rock the Orc was on top of. As the Wrag got closer to the edge of the rock I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me between the three royals of the group and the rock. I could only glare in irritation at them as Thorin signaled Kili to kill the Orc.

Kili nodded and stepped out shooting the wrag right in the chest; bringing it down yowling in pain the others rushed to kill it completely. Unfortunately the wrag had made enough noise to catch the others attention.

"Move!" Gandalf yelled and took the lead again. We ran over in what one would think would be random directions but after a while I could tell that Gandalf was leading us somewhere in particular. Hopefully wherever he's taking us is safe from there things.

As I was thinking this I failed to notice that we had just gotten surrounded by the Orcs and that Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. I growled and transformed to my Demon from. I might as well kill one or two while I was here.

I lost track of Bilbo and my two friends as I gave most of my attention to the smaller wrags who didn't have any orcs riding them; snapping my jaws at their necks and flanks as best I could without getting a chunk bitten off of me. Weirdly enough, even though they were obviously pack animals they only attacked me one at a time; giving me their attention only when I've taken down their predecessor.

Suddenly, Gandalf re-appeared from somewhere and called us over to him. I got off the wrag I was currently mauling and made my way to him. When I reached him, I changed back into my Humanoid form to fit through the opening he had directed me to.

After sliding down into the nifty little cave, I noticed that most of the other members of the company were already there, including a scowling Gandalf. I relaxed at the sight of them all there but then I looked closer. And I noticed that there were three dwarfs missing in the cave.

Worry surged through me as I turned back around and climbed to the mouth of the cave again. From the mouth of the cave I watched as Thorin, Fili and Kili fought back the orcs with abandon.

"Fili!" I yelled out to him frantically. He turned at the sound of my voice, worry obviously displayed on his face. "Come on! What are you three waiting for? A formal invitation? Get your pretty little asses over here! Now!" I basically screamed at him and his brother and uncle.

Fili nodded and after a brief word exchange between him and his family members they ran in to the cave. I moved to the side of the entrance so that they could enter, the three slid down one after the other quickly. I looked down to them to make sure they were alright then turned back to the opening, readying myself to fight the orcs to protect the company.

But by the time I had turned completely to the outside of the cave, horns flared out in the distance and the orc that was running directly for the caves mouth jerked awkwardly then collapsed forward.

I barely got out the words "Oh shi-" before the orc fell into the cave, knocking me down with it. I stumbled down to the floor of the cave with the immensely smelly and heavy orc on top of me. The others stared at me in surprise.

"A little help here guys" I said, trying to move my arms under the dead orc to shove it off. Half a second later the guys came and heaved the orc off of me and I was pulled into a particular set of arms. When I looked up I was met with the eyes of none other than Fili.

He helped me to my feet and looked me over for injuries. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine he's just heavy" I said reassuringly and gave him a small smile. My smile fell when the distinct smell of blood rose to my nose. Removing myself from his grip; I grabbed the sides of his head and moved it gently to the right and moved a piece of his hair out of the way, revealing a cut between his side-burn and ear.

I narrowed my eyes at it as a growl rose in my chest, gaining some odd looks from the rest of the company.

"I'll take care of that once we set up camp" I said tightly, and let go of his head and turned to Gandalf. "So where are we going Gandalf?" I asked.

He stayed silent for a few moments until Thorin glared at him questioningly. Huh, where did Thorin get that that fancy looking arrow?

"We follow the path" The wizard said motioning to a winding passage way with no identifiable destination.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 9! Any thoughts, comments, Suggestions?**

 **Hi! it's been a while. I know the chapter doesn't have much dialogue but bare with me :)**

 **Favorite, Follow or review as you see fit.**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We walked down the winding passage in relative silence, only stopping to help Bombur wedge himself out from the narrower parts of the walls. Whenever you would look at the light that streamed through, it was slightly disorienting; but admittedly pretty. I couldn't stop to admire it much, as I was gently pushed forward by Fili, who had kept a hand firmly planted on my shoulder since we entered the little passage way.

Eventually the passage opened up to a narrow cliff side that overlooked one of the most beautiful places I've seen in my life. Elegant buildings sat nicely on the opposing side of the mountain. Surrounded by flourishing trees and dotted with waterfalls.

"What is that place?" I asked to whoever would answer, staring in awe at it.

"The Valley of Imladris" Gandalf piped up happily from behind us. "In the common tongue it is known by another name" he continued.

"Rivendell" Bilbo said, startling me slightly from his sudden appearance by my side. Had he been there the whole time?

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf said nodding at Bilbos words sagely. I raised an eyebrow at proclamation.

"Last homely house? That's a pretty bold statement Gandalf." I said folding my arms over my chest vaguely amused.

Gandalf ignored me, preferring to respond to Thorin's angry comments about seeking refuge with our enemies. They argued for a few seconds until Thorin gave in to the wizard. No surprise there.

"If we are to be successful this will have to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said to the rest of us and began walking down the trench towards Rivendell.

Gandalf led us to a small courtyard that was overlooked by a staircase with two _very_ tall immobile guards looking off into the distance. The dwarves were all scowling at the air, obviously displeased to be there while Bilbo and I took in the sight like two star eyed tourist.

We were brought out of our gawking by another tall guy, though this one had fancy brown robes instead of the Armor that the guards had. What intrigued me most other than his pretty face were the pointed ears he sported, like my demon counterparts back home. He glided down the stairs with a smile.

"Mithrandir" The elf man said.

"Ah Lindhir" Responded Gandalf. Then the guy who shall be now known as 'Lindhir' said something in some foreign language I couldn't even begin to understand.

But Gandalf spoke back in common tongue as they call it. "I must speak with lord Elron"

"My lord Elron is not here" Lindhir said, his smile fading.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Just as Lindhir was going to respond, horns sounded in the distance; making us all turn around to the source. It was a battalion of the guards with an official looking man in the lead.

As they got closer Thorin panicked and yelled to close ranks. At this I felt an arm hook around my waist as I was pulled into the center of their attack circle with Bilbo. I looked to see the source of my sudden movement I was greeted by the back of Fili's blonde mane; on either side of him I saw Kili and surprisingly enough Thorin standing guard in front of me. I both growled and awed internally at their attempt to protect me. So cute.

"Gandalf" The only guy that didn't have a helmet called with a smile.

"Lord Elron" The wizard responded. Then they began to speak in the same language as Gandalf and Lindhir did earlier. Elron got down from his horse and gave Gandalf a hug. –Which was super funny to see by the way—

"Strange for orcs to be so close to our borders. Something or _someone_ must have drawn them near" he said giving a crude looking sword to Lindhir.

"Ah that may have been us" Gandalf said, gesturing towards the rest of the company. Elron looked at us, his eyes focusing on Thorin who was stepping forward. I followed after him unconsciously, like I had my own father when he addressed people and stood by his left with his nephews flanking me like I was the president or something. Which as far as they knew, I was. Go me!

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain" Elron said, nodding in greeting.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said confused.

"You have your grandfathers bearing" Elron responded. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you" Thorin challenged, being the broody asshole he usually is. Elron stared at him for a few more seconds before his eyes shifted to me. My ears flattened to my skull, and I remembered that I wasn't wearing my beanie. I must me a sight; all dirty with silver hair, weird markings and extra moving appendages. Not to mention my inappropriate fashion sense.—According to my older companions.—

"Forgive me, but it seems that I have yet to meet your acquaintance my lady" He said holding out his hand to me. He was at least polite enough to only glance at my cat like ears and tail for a second instead of gawking at them.

"My name is Ren Kross, my lord." I said, having to stop myself from saying my lineage like I did when I met Dwalin and put my hand in his so he could kiss it.

"It is a pleasure" he said and stepped back, looking back to Thorin. He said something in his own language.

"What does he say? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin exclaimed angrily waiving his weapon at Elron.

"No master Gloin. He offers you food" Gandalf informed. At that Gloin turned and began to speak to the rest of the company quietly before turning back to face Elron and Gandalf.

"Well in that case lead on" I let out a short laugh at that as my hand was taken by Fili—ever the gentleman— and pulled up the stairs.

We were all escorted to a large open terrace with two fancy dinner tables in the centre as other pointed eared people – Who Gandalf discreetly identified as Elves' for me a few minutes ago— played soft music in the background. I was seated in the smaller table with the 'Big Kids' as I dubbed it in my head; Thorin, Gandalf and Elron.

I picked at my salad as they discussed the names of the swords they had found, and occasionally played cat and mouse with Fili, who was at the bigger table with the others. I really have to start testing my 'intended' theory on him.

"How did you come by these?" Elron asked curiously.

"We found them in a troll horde on the great east road. Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Galdalf said, reminding me of an old gossiping broad. I straightened in my seat.

"Wait, those things were trolls?" I asked the wizard in surprise.

"Yes" Gandalf said amused. "I thought you had seen one before during your time in your fathers military Miss Ren"

I shook my head. "No, The Dog-Dragon war was just that; between dragon demons and dog demons. There weren't any other creatures. We tend to keep others out of our business and vice-versa" I said, before putting a fork full of lettuce in my mouth and chewing away. Gandalf pursed his lips at me disapprovingly while Thorin smirked at his plate. "That and trolls don't technically exist where I'm from." I added with a mumble.

"What were you doing on the great east road?" Elron asked, steering the conversation back to the day's events. At that, the table fell quiet and an awkward pause came over us. It was almost unbearable to sit there, so I did the right thing and changed the subject completely.

"So you're an elf" I said to Elron bringing his attention to me. He grimaced at my bluntness but nodded anyway.

"Yes, and you are a….Demon'?" He asked. "I must admit that this is the first time I have ever heard of your kind." He said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Well I would imagine you wouldn't. Demons don't exist in this world." I said, casually flipping a section of hair over my shoulder, showing the spot where 'regular ears' were usually found.

"Really? How did you come to be here?" Elron asked, willing and ready to learn about my origins.

"Well the Gods brought me here to find my intended mate." I said simply, giving him only half-truth. Anyone with half a brain could see that Gandalf and Thorin didn't seem too eager to tell him about the quest.

* * *

After dinner Elron excused himself and left with Gandalf, speaking in the elven language as they disappeared around the corner. When they left, Lindhir came, telling us to follow him to our quarters.

I personally thought it was cool that we would be getting to spend the night in this totally beautiful place. Thorin refused to have the company separated in different rooms, preferring to sleep outside. But after some persuading by Lindhir and Dwalin –Much to my surprise—. They convinced him to have us all share one room so that _I_ 'as the only female in the company' could take a much needed bath. Thorin caved in on that, something about dwarves and women being precious or what not. I was just happy to be getting a bath.

From there we were taken to a large spacious room that which had sectioned off areas for both the bed and bath, as well as a cool lounge area that I assumed was where most of the company would be sleeping tonight. The 'bedroom' and 'bathroom' were separated from the lounge area by a light wooden door. Probably for privacy's sake.

After Lindhir said he'd get some nigh robes he disappeared out the fancy dark wood door and left us to ourselves. The second that Thorin was sure that the elf was far enough he pulled his advisors to a corner and began to talk furiously at them while everybody else just scattered around the room claiming their own spots. I would have listened in on Thorin, but I had other matters I needed to deal with at the moment.

Like the bloody headed blonde who stood beside me holding my hand nonchalantly while chatting with his brother about some elf guy Kili had technically flirted with at dinner.

I watched them for a moment before getting bored of the discussion. "Come on, Blondie" I said, walking in the direction of the open bathroom door while pulling Fili along with me, leaving Kili to his own devises. There, I sat him down on the rim to the bathtub while I grabbed a bowl full of water and a washcloth that sat next to some sweet smelling oils.—I was going to say rag but these people seemed to elegant to ever own one—

I sat down beside him on the rim and placed the bowl in his hand so it was close. Dipping the cloth in the water a bit and then gently dabbed the area where the blood had been coming from earlier to see the wound better. A few seconds later the wound was nice and clean. It was small; barely a quarter of an inch, but everyone knows that head wounds bleed more than in any other place….. Unless you cut a major artery… but that's another story.

"Was it true? What you said during supper?" Fili said suddenly, bringing me out of my own thoughts. My hand paused as I looked at him questioningly.

"Which part? Cuz' I was totally lying then I said the thing about not getting into other people's business. I was just trying to push Gandalf buttons on that" I said, with a bemused smile as I thought about the wizards pout.

"No, about your intended" He said. "Is he really in this world?" He asked, his face was unreadable to me at the moment; though I could've sworn I saw something akin to hope or desperation in his eyes. I couldn't tell which.

My smile diminished slightly as I thought about his question. "That's what I was told. I surely hope he is" I said, before my expression changed to confusion. "Didn't I tell you guys this in Bilbo's house" I asked as I racked my brain for the memory. Yeah I'm pretty sure did… guess he wasn't listening?

"Yes, I was just making sure" He responded sounding happier for some reason.

I smiled again and finished removing the dried blood on his face. He smiled that adorable smile that he does that made me all warm inside. Damn this man-eh dwarf should be illegal.

Then I got an idea. "Okay, do you want to see a magic trick?" I asked while drying my hands on another washcloth that was nearby.

"Of course" Fili said, dunking the bloody water in the tub to be cleaned out later.

I nodded and turned his face to look at me directly. "Now this will be a little weird. But I swear it'll work." I said, looking him in the eye. At his nod of understanding, I proceeded to put my thumb in my mouth, making sure to leave some saliva on it when I took it out.

I didn't even have to look at Fili to know that he was giving me a total WTF face. But I ignored the look and tried to explain. "Okay so, I'm going to put this on your cut and though it'll still look fresh, by tomorrow morning it's going to be completely healed" I said, holding my slobbery thumb up so he could see. "Demon saliva is known to have healing components"

"Alright, I trust you" Fili murmured eyes locked on mine. Something tells me that there's more truth behind that statement than the situation called for.

Shaking the thought off, I nodded and put my thumb on his wound. Making sure that it was completely covered, once done I looked at it to observe my work.

But my satisfied smile at a job well done strained at what I saw. Thankfully Fili didn't seem to notice and thanked me before leaving to join his uncle who had called him moments before. I watched his back from my seat as he spoke to Thorin.

My mind going a mile a minute; a single sentence prominent in the jumble of thoughts.

It completely healed.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 10! Any thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **\- After a long -not that long-and completely unnecessary hiatus from writing. I'm back and not ready at all for the 1 year anniversary of my first ever story posted on this site! -Looking for home.- For those of you who've read it and actually like it. I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Updates will not be scheduled because I am an awful human being. :D**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**

 **P.S. Remember to Follow, Favorite And Review. If you'd like, I'm not forcing you.**


End file.
